As Beautiful As You
by Charlottlette
Summary: Seto Kaiba had never had to compete for anything in his entire life until he met Serenity Wheeler. But the boy that was his rival, Tristen, was he really a worthy opponent for Serenity's heart? Read and Find out!
1. Default Chapter

Proloque  
  
I've always found that a moment spent sitting in the grass, feeling the breeze blow through my hair, was one of the most relaxing moments there was. It was in that moment that I can turn my eyes to the setting sun and forget about the worries that consume me constantly.  
  
My associates always tell me that I need to take time to relax, maybe by supporting some sort of local charity to improve my standing in the public eye. I have never been one to care very much about how people see me. The people that work for me are always worried about my public image, but that is the least of my worries.  
  
My main concerns are my responsability to my younger brother Mokuba and my reputation as a Duel Monsters world champion. I have to admit that within the last couple years, it has gotten easier to look after my brother. Having recently turned fourteen, Mokuba doesn't really need me as much as he used to except to help him improve his dueling skills or brush out his unruly black hair in the mornings.  
  
Ever since I organized the Battle City tournament, my previous clients and investors have renewed their faith in Kaiba Corp, the company I have managed for as long as I can remember. It was only because of my savvy business skills and the Kaiba name that I was able to save the floundering company from folding.  
  
It had never been my idea to be Kaiba Corp's owner, but it allowed me to fulfill all my desires as a master duelist. For as long as I could remember, I had excelled at the card game and could not beaten by any duelist, amateur or otherwise. My skill was one of the many things that kept Kaiba Corp. afloat and of course, I reveled in the fame and fortune that came along with all the honors I had won.  
  
Never again would I allow mokuba to be unhappy, to wish for things he could not have or dreams he could not achieve. He, on the other hand, was more concerned about my happiness.  
  
"You should find someone to love, Seto. I hate seeing so unhappy all the time." he would tell me.  
  
I embraced him warmly. "I am happy as long as I have you with me, little brother. That's all I need to be happy." I told him.  
  
He sighed, concerned. "If you say so." he said.  
  
It frightened me sometimes how well he knew me. It was true that with how busy I kept myself running Kaiba Corp. and taking care of Mokuba, I had forsaken my social life completely. I was okay with that; when the right person came along for me to be with, somehow I knew I would just know, even if it was someone I least suspected... 


	2. prize

Disclaimer-Yugioh does not belong to me.  
  
"Joesph, I can't believe it...is it really you? his mother exclaimed.  
  
Joey smiled, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "Yeah Ma, it's me. It's your son. Joey. How are you, mother?" he asked.  
  
"Your sister and I are fine. It has been such a long time since I've heard from you! How are you, Joey?" she asked.  
  
"Dad and I have been getting along about as well as we can. I have great news for you, mother. I just returned from a Duel Monsters tournament at Duelist Kingdom." he said.  
  
"I heard about that. Were you there to compete or to support a friend?" she asked.  
  
"Kinda both. My friend Yugi, the one I told you about, you remember, he and I were competing there. He was first place in the tournament, but I was second, and because of the situation with Serenity's eyes and because we are such good friends, he gave me the cash prize to pay for Serenity's operation." Joey said.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment, and Joey bacame concerned about his mother's reaction.  
  
"Mom, are you still there?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes, of course. Joey, are you telling me that you want to use that prize to help your sister see again?" his mother choked out.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'd like to do. I know it's been a couple years since the three of us have seen each other, but I hope you would accept this from me to help her." Joey said.  
  
"If this is what you truly want, Joesph, then your sister and I will be happy to accept your gift. I've heard it was a three million dollar prize; I'm sure we can find some way to use that money to improve both your lives." she said.  
  
Joey smiled. "Thank you, Ma. I hope we can get together soon to work out all the details. Dad put all the money in an account for me, so you won't have to worry about him spending it and having to see him later. It took me a long time to come to terms about the divorce, but I more than understand now." he said.  
  
Joey never did want to blame his father for causing him and his sister to become seperated, but over the years, hsi relationship with his abusive, alcholic father had caused him to join a street gang at an early age, warping his attitude towards making real friends for many years. His parents' animosity towards each other had driven a wedge between the siblings, who desperately needed each other more than they knew.  
  
They had very rarely seen each other after the divorce, only a few times a year, and even that had not been enough for Serenity and Joey. Visits became less frequent as they both got older and more involved in their own lives. Thinking of this now with the possibility of finally reconciling with his family made Joey want to cry in happiness.  
  
"Let me let you talk to Serenity, okay Joesph?" she asked.  
  
Joey smiled again. "Okay. Thanks, Ma." he said.  
  
Joey choked on his tears as his sister took the phone.  
  
"Joey! Hi big brother! Mom told me the good news. I can't believe you're doing this for me! You are such a wonderful brother." she told him.  
  
Joey blushed in spite of himself. "Serenity...I've missed you so much...you know I would do anything to help or protect you in any way. Yuor health means more to me than any prize." he said.  
  
"Oh Joey...thank you! I've missed you too, big brother. I have to go now, but I can't wait to see you again! I love you!" she said.  
  
This time, Joey couldn't hold back his impending tears.  
  
"I love you too, Serenity. See you soon." he said.  
  
  
  
"I swear Mokuba, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you were getting obsessed with girls." Seto teased.  
  
His brother frowned at him, blushing from his comment.  
  
"I am not! I just happen to appreciate a roamntic movie sometimes. Girls my age really like them; I want to be to relate to them in that way. It wouldn't kill you to watch too." Mokuba said.  
  
Seto snorted. "I'm not interested in girls. I have a business to run." he said.  
  
Mokuba grinned. "I don't buy that; this place can practically run itself. I'm not always going to be around to keep you company." he told him.  
  
"You say that like that's a bad thing." Seto teased.  
  
Mokuba took a moment to pause his rented movie to walk over to where Seto was sitting on the couch with his laptop and various paperwork beside him. He lightly tackled him, not wanted to disturb his work. Seto grinned and gave in to his brother's wrestling, pinning the smaller boy to the cushions.  
  
"Hey let go of me! You know you're faster and stronger than me, Seto. You're not playing fair. Give me a chance to fight back." he shrieked.  
  
Seto laughed. "Just because you're a teenager now doesn't mean you can win against me in a wrestling match. You're barely a challenge as a duelist." he said.  
  
Seto released him, recieving a smack on the arm as a result. "Don't be mean. You know I've been getting better at Duel Monsters. I almost beat the duel robot last time." Mokuba said.  
  
"Only because I had it set just above amateur level. You really need to work on your dueling skills if you want to carry the Kaiba name." Seto said.  
  
"I think you think about Duel Monsters too much and not enough about your personal life." Mokuba retorted.  
  
Before Seto could respond, one of the family's many servents cleared his throat in the living room doorway.  
  
"Excuse me, Master Seto. There are some people here soliciting from a local charity to see you." he told him.  
  
Seto frowned. "I have no interest in seeing them today. Tell them to make an appointment for another day." he said.  
  
"Wait, big brother! This is what our investors were talking about before, about becoming involved with the community. At least give them a chance." Mokuba said.  
  
Seto relented. "Very well. Show them in." he said. 


	3. seto's motives

Disclaimer-Yugioh does not belong to me. Author's note-Yes, I did say Seto was eighteen already, but I am taking a few artistic liberties with this fic, so please don't flame me too hard...Thanks to all that have reviewed! You are so nice!  
  
A group of young people walked into the room, a total of four men and three women. Nothing in particular stood out about any of them, except for the quietest female of the group, a very pretty redhead with the darkest chocolate brown eyes. One of the older men rasised his hand to Seto and Mokuba in greeting.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. My name is Fuma and I am the founder of the New Sight Learnign Center, a school especially for the blind an other disabilities. We have come here today, Mr. Kaiba, to ask for your help. Our building has fallen under disrepair and we thought you could get out the word about our services to the community." he said.  
  
Seto raised a eyebrow. "You didn't come here asking for money?" he asked.  
  
"No, sir. We are in the process of remodeling our building, but what we really need right now is for someone to be a sponsor within our organization, to help us get the word out about what we do. It would require more of your time than anything else." he said.  
  
"And what makes you you think I would be interested in such a thing?" Seto asked.  
  
"Seto, don't be so rude!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Forgive me for my rudeness. I must ask, however, in what way will my company benefit from supporting you?" he asked.  
  
"We were told that you were the the one to see about this sort of thing, that you had the the marketing savvy and experience socially to be our best choice." Fuma said.  
  
"I'm afraid, Mr. Kaiba, that I am the one to blame for this visit today." a voice said.  
  
Seto's eyes widened as he realized which member of their party had spoken. It was the pretty redhead who stepped forward to shake his hand, even if she seem a little shaky.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kaiba. My name is Serenity Wheeler. I am the co-founder of the learning center, and one of it's many patrons. I was familiar with your name from your association with my brother and his friends and I urged my fellow volunteers to come to you to ask for your aid in our mission." she said.  
  
"I am somehow associated with a family member of yours? What's your last name again?" he asked.  
  
"Wheeler. My brother Joey was the second place duelist at Duelist Kingdom." she said.  
  
Seto grinned. "Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister, friend to Yugi, my dueling rival. Well then, I must say, it is a honor to meet you, young lady. Never in a million years would I have imagined a charming young woman such as yourself in the same bloodline as your brother." he told her.  
  
"I've been told that many times over the years that he and I bare hardly any resemblence to each other, but my brother is a wonderful person and an excellent duelist. I realize that as a world champion, it is hard for you to fathom another starting out on the game without any prior knowledge, but he and I are survivors and have struggled all our lives to make a difference." she told him.  
  
"It seems as though you and I got off on the wrong foot, Ms. Wheeler. Perhaps you will allowme to apolgize by accepting your offer?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I will be glad to accept your help, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you very much for your time." she said.  
  
Shocked speechless by her untimely departure, Seto stood watching the door until Mokuba finally broke the silence.  
  
"Why were so rude to her, Seto? Just because you dislike her brother doesn't mean you have to be so mean to his sister. What did you think of her, big brother? She was kinda pretty, I thought. Didn't you think so?" he asked.  
  
"She actually seemed a little shaky to me. You don't think that poor girl was blind, do you? I didn't even think about that; that changes everything. I was rude to her. I'll have to send an apolgy with one of my secretaries." Seto said.  
  
Mokuba shook his head, returning to the couch to turn on his video once again.  
  
"That's just like you to be so impersonal." he told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto asked.  
  
"Sending an apology with a secreturity. If it had been me to insult a pretty girl, I would be sending my apology personally, but I guess that's just me." he said.  
  
Seto smiled, sitting down on the couch as well, rifling through his paperwork.  
  
"No, Mokuba, You're absolutely right. I should deliever it myself. It would be a very good opportunity to get to know more about Joey's very attractive sister." Seto said.  
  
Mokuba grinned. "I should have known you would have an interior motive. I knew you liked her." he said.  
  
Seto grabbed his brother around his neck and ruffled his hair playfully. "And it seems as though you are way too much of a smart aleck for your age, Mokuba." he said.  
  
Mokuba really is too smart for his age, Seto thought, and he knew me way too well. I had never shown much interest in girls over the years, but I did like the idea of a challenge and the disabled sister of one of his most disliked rivals, whom seemed to dislike him very much, seemed like the perfect match for his conquering spirit. Perhaps this association with Ms. Serenity Wheeler's learning center may prove interesting after all... 


	4. joey's dad

Disclaimer-Yugioh does not belong to me.  
  
Joey sighed, using the back of his hand to dry the sweat from his forehead. Geez, I hate cleaning the hallways for classroom duty, he thought. At least Tristen was here to keep me company. Talking to him outside of class helped me not have to think about the conversations I had had with my family over the last couple weeks.  
  
Despite what I had told my mom about my dad never being involved with my decision to get back in touch with my family, he had decided to get involved and became very irate about how the Duelist Kingdom money was to be used.  
  
"I can't believe I allowed my ignorant son to place all that money in an account that I don't have access to. A teenaged boy doesn't need all that money; he and I need it to better our lives for ourselves." his dad said.  
  
"Your son is a lot smarter than you give him credit for, Kentaro. He called us to let us know he wanted to use that money so our daughter would have her eyes operated on." his mother said.  
  
"I never told Joey he could call you! Damn disobedient little heathen! You two left me years ago...don't expect my son and I to support you now, you didn't need us before!" Kentaro shouted.  
  
Joey, in the background, was afraid to say anything to defend himself, afraid that his father would hit him as he always did when he was drunk. He could handle the abuse, considering that he'd learned how to fight over the years just for that reason, but it frustrated him to no end that his dad had to mess up eveything all the time.  
  
"Please Kentaro, put Joesph on for a minute, will you?" his mother asked.  
  
Kentaro snorted. "Fine, whatever. Take the phone, you good for nothing." he said.  
  
Joey shook with anger as he retrieved the reciever from the floor, holding back his angry tears.  
  
"Hello, Ma...I'm sorry about Dad there. I guess I should have never called. I'm honestly at a loss of what I should do here." Joey said.  
  
"I don't blame you, Joey, I never would. I just called today to let you know that we have scheduled Serenity's operation for a week from now and we would like you to be there." his mother said.  
  
Joey smiled. "You couldn't keep me away, mother. Thank you; I'll see you and Serenity soon." he said.  
  
Joey's thoughts were interrupted by Tristen's soft chuckle next to him.  
  
"So, when do I get to meet this cute sister of yours? Her name's Serenity, right?" he teased.  
  
Joey frowned at his friend, pulling him into an advanced wrestling move. "Hey, I've got enough problems without my best friend messing with my younger sister. Hands off, Tristen!" he told him.  
  
Tristen laughed. "Okay, okay man. My bad." he laughed.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations on your upcoming operation, Serenity. If anyone deserves some good fortune, it's definitely you." a volunteer said.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Thank you, Lutin. That means a lot to me." she said.  
  
Serenity hadn't had much time to think about the operation while she was working at the learning center. In the moments she had not been helping some of the students with their classwork, she had actually been thinking about the man with whom she asked to join her agency, the very mysterious Seto Kaiba.  
  
She had heard many things about him before she had suggested that her center ask for his support, and despite his spiteful personality, he was still a suitable match for the learning center. He was smart and creative, and the owner of his own business at the young age of eighteen.  
  
Only to herself would she admit that she found him very attractive, despite his arrogant attitude. It was true that her eyesight was failing her, but from what she could see of him, he was very handsome indeed. He was tall and slender, with neatly groomed shoulder length adburn hair and eyes the colr of cold blue steel.  
  
With a glance, she could tell he could pierce a person's soul and make tremble the most fearsome opponent. Her brother had spoken of him many times before, about how much the pair disliked each other.  
  
She hadn't really taken it to heart until she had met Seto face to face and found out how true Joey's words were. Despite all that, she did not regret her decision to go to him for help, yet it seemed she was still waiting for him to contact the agency.  
  
"Seto Kaiba...you are some piece of work." Serenity said.  
  
Returning to her office to finish grading her students' papers, she was startled by the sudden ringing of the phone on her desk.  
  
"Hello, New Sight Learning Center." she answered.  
  
"Good afternoon. My name is Seto Kaiba. May I speak to Ms. Serenity Wheeler, please?" he asked.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. This is Serenity speaking. What can I do for you this afternoon?" she asked.  
  
Seto smiled. "Well then, it seems like I reached the person I wanted to speak to. Please Serenity, call me Seto. I am sorry it has taken me such a long time to reconnect with you." he said.  
  
"I'm sure you are a very busy man. Kaiba Corp. is one of the most productive companies in the industry." Serenity said.  
  
He smiled again. "That's my pride and joy of which you speak, Serenity, so I will not deny all the compliments due to my success. I would, however, like to see you in person this afternoon, Ms. Wheeler." Seto said.  
  
"You mean you would like to visit the center? Certainly Seto, you are welcome by all means. It would a good opportunity for you and I to research plans to publicize the center to the public." she said.  
  
"Yes. I agree completely. I will see you soon, Serenity." he said.  
  
"Okay, thank you, Seto." she said.  
  
No sooner than she had hung up the phone than two men in dark suits arrived followed by Seto Kaiba himself in a dark blue sweater, tailored blue pants, heavy dark dress shoes, and long ankle length black coat. His servents were carrying what looked like to be three dozen white roses in their arms. Serenity stood to greet him.  
  
"Those are very beautiful roses. Are they for the center?" she asked.  
  
"My servents and I have come here to deliever these to you in person in apology for my rudeness on the day we were introduced. I sincerely hope you will accept them." Seto said.  
  
"Master Seto, where would you like these flowers, sir?" one asked.  
  
Seto smiled. "Ask this young lady, Bostick." he told him.  
  
Serenity sighed, taken aback by Seto's sentimental gesture.  
  
"Follow me gentlemen, I will help you find a place for them. Excuse me for a moment, Seto." she said. 


	5. seto serenity

Disclaimer-Yugioh does not belong to me.  
  
Seto nodded, as he watched his servents follow her into the learning center breakroom. This gave him yet another chance to scope out his latest conquest. Somehow, however, he felt differently about her than he had towards the others. Knowing that most women were only after him for his money, he never gave that much of himself to his female companions than he wanted to. He had never gotten emotionally involved, but Serenity...she wasn't like the others. She was sweet and innocent, and very naive, it seemed, so unknowing of how beautiful she really was, inside and out.  
  
Her dedication to the center reminded him of his to his company, and he admired her for her determained spirit. He also found her very enchanting, with her slim fiqure, luxerious long red hair and eyes that could melt away any man's resolve. Seto smiled thinking of this; it was hard to decide how to go about making her his, to be roamntic or to be more aggressive. He decided quickly he would base his responses on how she responded to him at face value.  
  
"Seto, if you're ready, I have some time between classes to give you a tour of the center if you want." Serenity called from the breakroom.  
  
"All of you may leave now, thank you. I will call upon if you are needed. After you, young lady." Seto said.  
  
Seto smiled to himself as he followed Serenity around the building, taking the time to actually pay attention to all the details of what her center's objective was and what services they provided. She turned to look at him as he laughed to himself.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" she asked.  
  
"I just thought about it maybe being a good idea to enroll my brother Mokuba here. He's not blind, but he is very headstrong. Does that count as a disability?" Seto asked.  
  
Serenity smiled. "I guess that depends on your perspective." she said.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so, Serenity, you have a very nice smile." he told her.  
  
Serenity blushed. "Thank you, Seto, and thank you for the roses too. They are lovely." she said.  
  
"It's the least I can do to show my appreciation to you for considering me for a sponsor. This place is very suitable material for my public relations department. I also brought them because I am sure you have plenty on your mind yourself and I thought I would relieve you of some of the burden." Seto said.  
  
"Yes, everything you've said is true. I'm about to go into the hospital for surgery a few days from now, and I am very concerned about that." she said.  
  
"My Duel Monsters tournament starts about the same time. I was going to ask you about your disability, but I didn't fiqure it was my place." Seto said.  
  
"No, it's okay. It doesn't bother me. I'm legally blind, but I can see a little. I can't read very small letters or read signs, but I can see pretty good close up." she said.  
  
"I don't blame you for being worried. I can imagine the prospect of the operation is very frightening." he said.  
  
"It helps to talk about it. My family will be there to support me though, and I'll finally get to see my brother again." she said.  
  
"Again? What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Joey and I have been seperated for six years due to our parents' divorce. We've seen each other on and off over the years, but now we'll finally be able to spend some quality time together." she said.  
  
"Your brother and I don't really know each other very well, but I'm sure if he's related to you, he must be a decent person. Judging from talking to you as we have been and seeing the work you've put into this place, I think you are a very goodhearted person." he said.  
  
"I'm not used to such praise, but I will definitely accept it. Well, it looks like our tour has come to an end. Is there anything else you would like to do while you are here, Seto?" she asked.  
  
He turned to look at her as she absentmindly chewed on her lower lip out of nervousness. She was so tempting in her innocence, he wanted to be the one to do that for her, to take her into his arms and feel her soft lips against his...  
  
"Seto?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry...actually I was thinking that maybe you and I could meet up with some of my associates to review your options for dinner sometime." he said.  
  
"Dinner? Oh I don't know, Seto." she said.  
  
"I promise I have nothing but honorable intentions. This way, we can plan in a more comfortable enviroment and get to know each other better as business partners." he said.  
  
"Okay, I'll accept your invitation. I am available this Thursday night. You can pick me up at my father's home. Here's the address." she said.  
  
Seto smiled and looked straight into her eyes, still fighting his much more aggressive instincts.  
  
"Have a good afternoon, Serenity. I look forward to our next meeting." Seto said.  
  
Serenity smiled as she watched him leave. "Good afternoon to you too, Seto." she said.  
  
  
  
"Joey! We're going to get in trouble if Dad finds out we got into his liquor cabinet. Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" Serenity asked.  
  
Joey snickered. "Relax. You're only sixteen, not sixty. I just feel like chilling out a little, okay? You want some too, right? I mix a mean mixed drink here." he said.  
  
Serenity shook her head and smiled at her brother. She and Joey had his father's apartment to themselves for the night while she was visiting, and it seemed that her brother wanted to celebrate their reunion by having a party for the two of them. She had encouraged him a little by making brownies together and putting some soda on ice, but now Joey was raiding their dad's liquor cabinet and was even searching in his dresser to see if he could find even better treasures.  
  
"Cool. I found what I was looking for." he said.  
  
"What is that?!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
He grinned mischivously as he showed her the small bag of pot he ahd found. Pulling out a lighter, he took out one of the pr-rolled cigerettes in hand and lit it, inhaling deeply.  
  
"This? I do all the time." he told her, batting the smoke away from his face with his free hand.  
  
"I didn't know that, Joey. That's not good." she said.  
  
Joey snorted, walking into the kitchen to make himself a drink.  
  
"It's not a big deal. Dad never notices that it's gone. It doesn't deter from my sparklin personality. You want some?" he grinned.  
  
"No thanks. I'm actually waiting for a friend to arrive." she told him.  
  
"A friend? You mean like a date?! And when were you going to tell me about this, hmmmm?" he asked.  
  
Serenity giggled. "I didn't tell you because it was a meeting with a sponsor of the center and I knew you wouldn't approve." she said.  
  
He grinned at her, taking another drag from his cigerette.  
  
"Not approve? Well then, you obviously must be going out with some older man. Shame on you, Serenity, I thought I knew you better than that." he laughed.  
  
She smacked him in the arm. 'It's not like that, I told you, and it's not a date." she said.  
  
Joey walked over to the patio window and looked out as he saw a very fancy car pull up their driveway.  
  
"I think you protest too much. For this not being a date, as you say, your benefactor certainly arrived in style." he said.  
  
She joined Joey at the window, not believing her eyes.  
  
"That must be Seto then." she said, grabbing her things.  
  
"Seto? Seto Kaiba?! You're going on a date with Seto Kaiba?!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. the date?

Disclaimer-Yugioh does not belong to me.  
  
"Joey! I told you it's not a date, it's just a meeting between clients. I told you you wouldn't approve." she scolded.  
  
"Damn right I don't approve! How dare that guy even come close to my baby sister!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Be quiet, Joey. He'll hear you." she shushed him.  
  
"He'll do more than hear me in a minute." Joey said.  
  
Serenity sighed. She should have known better than try to hide Seto's identity from her overprotective brother, but she knew he meant well. She had just recently turned sixteen, old enough to start dating, even if she didn't consider this a date.  
  
She just hoped that Joey, in the state that he was in, would not do anything to embarrass her. She opened the door before he could knock to be greeted by her escort and two of his servents.  
  
He looked as handsome as always in a forest green turtleneck sweater, black leather pants, black boots and black leather ankle length coat. He smiled at her as she smiled at him as their eyes met. Before either of them could speak, however, a very indigent Joey came up behind Serenity's shoulder.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Joey asked.  
  
Seto smirked. "Joey Wheeler...what a pleasure it is to see you this evening." he said.  
  
"Save it!! What are you doing taking my sister out on a date?" he asked.  
  
"For your information, Serenity and I are conducting some business on behalf of her learning center along with a few members of my public relations department." Seto said.  
  
Joey frowned. "Yeah, that's what she told me." Joey sniffed.  
  
Seto chuckled at him. "Then why doesn't it surprise me that you wouldn't believe your own sister's honorable intentions? What does that say about you, Joey?" Seto asked.  
  
"All you're doing is avoiding the question, Kaiba. What are your intentions towards my sister?" he asked.  
  
"Joey please. It's just a business meeting. I promise I will be back soon, okay?" Serenity asked.  
  
Joey managed a weak smile as his sister embraced him warmly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah okay. Just be careful, okay?" he asked.  
  
Serenity smiled. "I promise." she said.  
  
  
  
"Master Seto, we will inform you when we reach our destination, sir." the driver said.  
  
"Thank you, Bostick. I arranged for us a table at the Waters downtown tonight." he said.  
  
"I've heard of that place. It's that nice seafood resturant that the newspaper wrote about recently. It's very exclusive." she said.  
  
"Yes. It's one of the many businesses that Kaiba Corp. has invested in in the city. Mokuba and I spent a great deal of time there while it was being built." he said.  
  
"That sounds very pleasant, Seto." she told him.  
  
He smiled at her. "By the way, I forgot to mention how nice you looked tonight." he said.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Thank you, Seto. You look nice too." she said.  
  
He took in her outfit, a pretty peach ruffled top, black slacks and had her hair pinned back into a braided ponytail.  
  
"So, you and your brother liked to spend time there? you and Mokuba must be very close." she said.  
  
Seto smiled. "Yes. He and Kaiba Corp. are pratically my whole life. We don't spend as much time together as we used to do since he became a teenager, but he knows he can always count on me." he said.  
  
"You sound like a good brother, just like mine. I'm sure he's quite a handful." she said.  
  
Seto laughed. "He can be sometimes, but our dad used to say that about both of us." he said.  
  
"Master Seto, we have arrived." Bostick told him.  
  
"Great...are you ready, Serenity?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Yes thank you." she said.  
  
She watched as Seto sent his driver away to open her door for her himself. She took his offered hand to help her out of the car, the pair greeting the three dark-suited gentlemen that accompained them.  
  
"We are looking forward to putting together the best concepts for your learning center, Ms. Wheeler." their leader told her.  
  
"Yes. I hope we can work out some very good ideas this evening, along with Seto's help, of course." she said.  
  
"Of course. He is the brains of our operation after all, keeps us all on our toes." another said.  
  
"That's the way it has to be to succeed, you have to always keep ideas flowing." Seto said.  
  
Serenity couldn't help but notice but admire Seto's dedication to his creative spirit, and it seemed that his associates admired him as well, even looked up to their teenaged employer with pride. She could tell when the five of them entered the resturant and were seated at their private table, she was going to enjoy her night more than she thought she was going to.  
  
Even without Seto's escorts with him, he himself was enough to keep her entertained. She allowed him to order for the two of them, him ordering a light meal of steak and salad, and her steamed salmon on a bed of fragrant jasmine rice. She barely noticed what his associates had ordered as she and Seto got caught up in various conversations, laughing and completing plans amongst themselves.  
  
"How is your salmon?" he asked her.  
  
"It's very good. I'd ask you how your steak was, but you pretty much inhaled that." she said.  
  
Seto laughed nervously. "I guess I did. I was too occupied looking at you, I suppose." he said.  
  
Serenity blushed. "Oh Seto...I really like this drink you reccomended to me. What was it called again?" she asked.  
  
"It's called a Mango Tango, the restuarant's speciality drink. I used to order it for Mokuba sans alchol, but it's usually made with just enough rum to taste. You like it, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. It is very good. I don't usually drink though, only when Joey and I have sleepover at our dad's place." she said.  
  
"So, do you think we accomplished our goals this evening, Serenity?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Oh definitely. We made much more progress than I thought we would. I'm very happy about that, and I'm enjoying myself very much, Seto." she said.  
  
He smiled then. "I'm glad. I'm enjoying your company, Serenity. I very rarely go out to dinner with anyone except my brother." he told her.  
  
"That surprises me. Considering how well known you are, I'd think you'd have your choice of female escorts." she said.  
  
Seto chuckled. "I'm sure I would if I took advantage if my celebrity. I guess I am just very choosy of whom I keep company with." he told her.  
  
"Master Seto, you have complied all the plans that you and Ms. Wheeler here has discussed with us. Would you like us to stay the rest of the evening or return to the office?" one asked.  
  
"That would be up to my lovely companion here." Seto said, smiling at her.  
  
Serenity couldn't help but blush; he was smiling at her in such a way that she could tell had many hidden meanings.  
  
"I think it would be okay to leave Seto and I alone together. I feel safe with him." she said.  
  
Bowing politely to their employer, the suited gentlemen took their leave, leaving the pair alone together in the darkened resturant.  
  
It was the first time the whole night that Seto's attentions were completely focused on her, and she wasn't sure how to react to that. She studied him for a moment as he ran off some commands to one of his servents. He had such a nice smile and a boisterous laugh, and really commanded a room with his presense.  
  
He was aggressively masculine, yet she could tell he also had a softer side that would make any woman fall over herself for him. Her thoughts were interrupted as he stood up suddenly and walked over to her side.  
  
"Seto?" she asked.  
  
He smiled at her. "I asked one of my servents to tell the house band to play some of my favorite songs. I would be most pleased if you would indulge me in a dance." he said, holding out his hand.  
  
Seeing the warm smile on his face as he made the offer, she felt unable to resist him as she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. She hadn't realized before how long and slender his hands before, or how much taller he was than her. She liked the way he took control of the two of them on the dance floor, pulling her gently against him for a slow dance. She sighed and leaned into him as they danced, enjoying how warm his body felt against hers.  
  
She had never been close to a boy this way before, and wasn't sure what to think about all these new feelings being close to Seto brought out in her. All she knew was that she felt like melting whenever he would smile at her and look straight into her eyes with his ocean blue ones.  
  
"Serenity, what are you thinking about?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! I was thinking about how good a dancer you are. I usually feel awkward when I'm on the dance floor, but I don't with you." she said.  
  
"I feel the same way. It's like I almost don't even hear the music, not with me holding you in my arms, Serenity." he told her.  
  
She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, him doing the same. She trembled a little feeling his warm breath against her neck, surprised by her own reaction. she felt him sigh and run his hands down her back to rest against her waist. She sighed as well and allowed him to stroke her back, taking in his light cologne he was wearing.  
  
"Seto, I think the band has stopped playing." Serenity said.  
  
He looked at her then and smiled. "Really? I hadn't noticed..." he whispered.  
  
She took a quick breath as they stopped dancing and pulled just enough apart to stare at each other for a moment. He looked at her as though he wanted to kiss her, and her heart sped up at the thought. He smiled at her and took both of her hands in his.  
  
"I've had a very nice time tonight, Serenity, but we promised your brother I wouldn't have you out too late." Seto said.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Yes. I wouldn't want to worry him. Thank you, Seto." she said.  
  
Retrieving their things from the table, Seto escorted her to their waiting car and opened the door politely for her. As the driver drove them back to her place, the pair sat quietly, a little nervous in such close quarters together. Accidently dropping an object that he was playing with in his coat pocket, Seto bent over to retrieve it, accidently steadying himself with one hand on Serenity's leg. She gasped in surprise when he did so.  
  
"I'm sorry. That wan't intentional, I swear." he said.  
  
"I know. It's okay. You just startled me, that's all." she told him.  
  
He smiled then, feeling a little less uneasy, and rested his hand on top of hers between them. The pair remained that way until they stopped in front of her father's apartment.  
  
"Please wait with the car, Bostick. I will return shortly." Seto told the driver.  
  
"Yes sir, Master Seto." he said.  
  
Taking Serenity's hand in his, the pair walked quietly up to her door. They turned to face each other then, both of them smiling.  
  
"Thank you for tonight, Seto. I had a very nice time." she told him.  
  
"So did I. I hope you will allow me to take you out again sometime, on whatever terms you like, Serenity." he said.  
  
"I would be happy to go out with you again, Seto. You are a very nice man, and I appreciate how much of a gentleman you were towards me tonight. Thank you." she said.  
  
She smiled at him and gave him a warm embrace. Allowing themselves to hold each other for a moment in the darkness, they parted with a sigh, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Serenity, I have to tell you that there is something about you. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I hope I will have the chance to find out." he said.  
  
"I feel the same way about you, Seto." she said.  
  
He smiled again and reached out a hand to touch her face. She choked on her breath and she could have sworn like her stomach had a million butterflies in it. He was looking at her the same way he ahd on the dance floor, like he wanted to kiss her, but was holding back from doing so. She looked up into his eyes and saw rhe man that she somehow knew very few people got to see.  
  
She held her breath as she felt him move closer to her, closing the space between them. She could definitely feel his breath now, much more than before, only this time inches away from her face. it was only moments before she finally felt him press his lips softly against hers, a sweet, soft kiss that made her feel like trembling afterwards.  
  
"Seto..." she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry if I was too forward. I just had to see what your lips felt like. i've wanted to kiss you like that all night, Serenity." Seto said.  
  
"That's what I wanted too." she told him.  
  
Seto had to suppress a groan as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, this time a slightly more aggressive kiss. She sighed against his mouth as he licked her lips to taste of her, and pressed up against him.  
  
She had been kissed by boys before, but never like this. Seto's lips were incredibly soft and warm, and so very inviting. She felt as though she could lose control of all her senses from the kiss alone. He was being very gentle with her, but she could tell he was enjoying their kiss as much as she was. As she felt herself press into him furthur, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat close by.  
  
"Goddamnit! Are you still here?" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the ever meddling older brother...good evening. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Seto asked.  
  
"No, but it's definitely past hers. Don't you have a company to run?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm not worried about Kaiba Corp, but I will bide you farewell for the night so you don't have any more conflicts with your dear brother, Serenity. Goodnight, beautiful lady." Seto said.  
  
"Goodnight, Seto." Serenity said. 


	7. tristen

Serenity walked into the apartment to face her frowning and still slightly stoned older brother.  
  
"Joey!Why were you acting like such a punk while Seto was here?" Serenity asked. "Acting like a punk? You're the one who said that it wasn't a date, then I come outside and find you guys out there kissing. How did you expect me to react?" he asked her.  
  
"Okay, I admit that Seto and I obviously liked each other, even though it wasn't our intention to get involved that way at our meeting. I don't know why you dislike him so much; he seems like a very nice man." she said.  
  
Joey frowned. "You're only sixteen; you're vulnerable to the charms of older men, Serenity, but I trust you. He'll just have to answer to me if he hurts you." he said.  
  
She embraced her brother warmly. "Thank you, Joey." she said. He smiled, even though he was still concerned about her well being. He didn't like the idea of anyone dating his sister, let alone Seto Kaiba, but he figured she was old enough to make her own decisions. What did she see in that egomaniac anyway? Im sure there's much more suitable guys to go out with than Seto Kaiba.  
  
  
  
Nothing could compare to this, the freedom of the open road, the rush of the wind against his face, having nothing on his mind but his destination...Tristen had very few things in his life that made him unhappy. He had many good friends, a family that understood him and he had recently received a motorcycle for his seventeenth birthday. He had never considered himself a biker, but he had to admit he loved the opportunities it provided him.  
  
He no longer had to wait on the bus from school or ask for rides to the mall. If he and his friends needed a ride, he was able to help them. That's the kind of person I am, he thought to himself, helpful and considerate of anyone I meet, even briefly. It was just in his nature to be that way, and it had been what had connected him to his best friend Joey.  
  
The two teens had been friends for years, ever since Joey had first come to his school after his parent's divorce. The blonde teen's sometimes stubborn attitude made him a hard person to care about, but eventually he and Joey became friends.  
  
He had called Joey that morning to offer him a ride to the hospital, but he caught him in the middle of a fight with his father. "Thanks for the offer, bud, but I have some things to do first. Tell Serenity I'll be there as soon as I can." Joey said.  
  
Serenity. He was finally going to meet Joey's sister, the mystery girl he had fought so hard for in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. He had hoped that Joey would have been there to introduce them for the first time, but maybe he wouldn't be akward around their family. He was only familiar with his father Kentaro, and he knew the rest had to be nicer than him. Tristen sighed, shaking that unpleasent thought out of his mind, as he continued on his way to the hospital.  
  
  
  
"I think I brought everything you need from home, Serenity dear. Is there anything else you think you might need?" her mother asked.  
  
Serenity smiled and leaned back onto the pillow in her hospital bed. She didn't want to tell her mother that she was worried about Joey not showing up. She knew how much aggrevation their father made for him whenever he would visit them, and this time probably wouldn't be any different. She was also trying to be optimistic about her operation by distracting herself with thoughts of Seto Kaiba.  
  
She had gotten to spend a great deal of time before she had gone to the hospital, making plans together at the learing center. On the night before she left, her associates there threw her a best wishes party, Seto bringing his brother Mokuba to celebrate with them.  
  
There was no mistaking that the brothers were related, even if the raven haired teen bared no resemblance to his taller sibling. Outwardly serious, the friendly outgoing boy was all smiles and conversation around the two of them. It was obvious he looked up to his brother and was thrilled that he and Serenity were getting along so well.  
  
"I think Seto really likes you Serenity. He very rarely allows himself to get clost to anyone. You are so lucky, he'll treat you wonderfully. That's the way he is towards people he cares about." Mokuba said.  
  
" What about you, Mokuba? How do you feel about me?" she asked him. He blushed at her question, scratching the back of his head. "I think you're really nice and very pretty and I'm sure you'll make my brother very happy. He need's that. we have not had an easy life, but that's not important now. I know he puts on a serious front, but Seto reallys is a great guy." Mokuba said.  
  
Serenity smiled, looking over at Seto on his cellphone across the room. "You don't have to tell me, I already know." she said.  
  
Mokuba smiled as he watched her walk over to his brother, him immediately abandoning his phone call to focus all of his attention on her. She smiled and greeted him just before Fuma walked up to them.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for all the help you've given the learning center the last couple days, Mr. Kaiba. The television ads you created were a stroke of genius, we've had twice as many calls for student placement as we would normally. You have no idea how much this means to all of us." Fuma said.  
  
Seto looked over at Serenity and took her hand in his, squeezing lovingly. "I think I have a pretty good idea." he said.  
  
After the party, the trio decided to rent a few videos and go over to Serenity's moms house for a couple hours. Her mother had okayed him coming over, she spending some time on some papers from work in the computer room. Mokuba had wanted to rent some romantic movies to set the mood, but Seto and Serenity settled on horror instead. He was surprised that she liked that sort of thing as much as he did, but she told him she like to see how much she could watch before screaming and covering her eyes.  
  
Making himself comfortable in front of the television, Mokuba paid no mind to the couple, who were more interested in each other than the movie. Serenity was trying her best to watch too, but found that Seto was staring at her every time she would look his way. Smiling to her as she decided to ignore him, he brought her attention back to him by giving her a light shoulder massage. She relaxed back into his arms as he did so, allowing him to kiss the back of her neck.  
  
"Seto, your brother is right in front of us." Serenity whispered.  
  
"Shush. the movie's on." he grinned.  
  
Serenity sighed and tried to pay attention to the movie when a particularly gruesome scene came onto the screen. Hearing Mokuba shriek and cover his eyes, Serenity did the same, Seto chuckling and taking her into his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly, smiling as he did so.  
  
"It's okay, sweetheart. It's over now." he told her.  
  
"Thank you, Seto." she said.  
  
She looked at him as he took her chin in hand and gave her a gentle, sweet kiss. Looking back at the couple, Mokuba grinned and turned back to watch the movie....  
  
Serenity smiled, thinking of this. That had been last night, their last night together before her operation. She and Seto had not done much more than hold each other and share a few kisses, but it had been hard to finally say goodnight to him. He had offered to send flowers to her room, but she thought that may not be such a good idea.  
  
Sending Mokuba to wait in the car, Seto surprised her in her foyer hallway by taking her into his arms and giving her an intense, sensual kiss. He groaned to himself as she accepted his invitation to deepen the kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth to mingle with his.  
  
"Oh Seto...that was an amazing kiss." she said.  
  
"I guess you bring those sort of feelings out in me, Serenity. You make me feel things I've never felt before." he said.  
  
She smiled and kissed him again, long and passionately...her thoughts were interrupted again by a knock on her hospital room door. Serenity sat up in bed and hugged her knees.  
  
"Mom, could you answer that? Maybe it's Joey finally." she said.  
  
Her mother nodded, agreeing completely, answering the door.  
  
"Hi there. My name's Tristen, I'm Joey's friend. Is it okay to come in?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes Tristen, we've been expecting you. Come in. Where's Joey?" her mother asked.  
  
"I called him this morning to offer him a ride up here, but he and Kentaro were having an agrument, so he told me he would be along shortly. So...how are the two of you doing?" Tristen asked.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Tristen. This is my daughter Serenity and I am her mother. Joey has told us quite a bit about you." her mother said.  
  
Tristen blushed, scatching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet all of you. Joey and I have been friends for a very long time." Tristen said.  
  
"Yes. He mentions you often in our phone conversations with him. Serenity and I have appreciated your friendship with him over the years, it was because of you that he was able to leave that awful street gang he used to be in." her mother said.  
  
Tristen's eyes widened. "He told you that?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Serenity smiled. 'You don't have to be embarrassed. It means a lot to both of us that you two have been so close over the years. I wish Joey and I had been able to spend so much time together as you have." she said.  
  
"Well, if it means anything, he speaks about you all the time. He took your picture with him to Duelist Kingdom to inspire him in the tournament. You're even prettier than he described you." Tristen said.  
  
Serenity smiled again. "Thank you." she said.  
  
Her mother smiled. "Well you two, I'm going to go downstairs for awhile and give you two some time to get acquinted. I'll be back to check on you soon." she said. 


	8. a decision

Disclaimer-Yugioh does not belong to me. Author's note-I must give some props to my co-author and the typist for all my fics on this site recently, the ever nice Tiakko Avalon. She is my inspiration, my muse and the reason all of you get updates so quickly. Many thankies to her and to all of you that reviewed! Also, I would like to say that I am writing this as I type it and that there are many surprises coming...this story may not go where you might think! On with the story!!  
  
  
  
Tristen began to blush furiously as Serenity's mother left them alone together in the room. "You don't have to be shy, Tristen, you're practically family. You can sit down if you like." she said.  
  
Tristen sighed with relief and smiled. "Thanks. I guess I just got nervous around people I've just met." he said. "Oh please, don't be nervous around me...you said your name was Tristen? Did you drive here?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes. I drive a motorcycle. It was a birthday gift from my parents. Some people think it's scary to ride one, but I really enjoy it." Tristen said. "I've always wanted to do that, but with my eyesight being the way they are, I've never been able to. I really don't think my mother would allow me to anyway. she said.  
  
Feeling her smiling eyes on him, Tristen blushed furiously and looked out the hospital room window. "Oh wow, what a beautiful sunset." Tristen said.  
  
Serenity sighed. "I wish I could see it." she said. "I could describe it to you." Tristen offered with a smile.  
  
She answered with a smile. "Would you, please? I'd really like that." she said. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Okay. Well, let's see. The sun is just above the horizon, and the sky around it is displayed with splashes of dark amethyst purple and warm harvest orange. It really is amazing; my words can't even begin to give it justice." he said.  
  
" No Tristen, you're wrong. Somehow through what you've told me, I can see exactly what you mean. It truly is breathtaking...thank you." she said. Tristen chuckled. " I guess I've always been a sucker for natural landscapes myself." he said.  
  
" What do you look like, Tristen?" she asked.  
  
" Me? Um, I guess I'm about five foot ten, one hundred fifty pounds, brown eyes and short brown eyes. Your typical tall, skinny teenaged guy." he chuckled nervously.  
  
"I'm sure you are a very nice looking guy. It's hard to tell without being able to really see you. You said you thought I was pretty? she asked.  
  
This time his whole face turned red. "Did I say that? Um... I guess if I did, I definitely meant it, Serenity." he said. Before she could respond, the phone rang beside her.  
  
"Hello?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Is this Serenity? Um hi, this is Yugi Mutou. Is my friend Tristen there?" he asked.  
  
"Hi. Oh yes, hold on please. Phone call for you." she said.  
  
She handed the phone to her new friend as her mother returned, her arrival disrupting her hearing Tristen's conversation. "You look upset, Tristen. Is something wrong?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes. Joey left from his dad's a couple hours ago to come up here and now he's come up missing. The gang wants me to go help find him." Tristen said.  
  
Tristen looked over at his friend's pretty red haired sister and saw tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"I can't go through with this operation without Joey to be there for me! Please Tristen, you have to find him! I am so scared that something bad has happened to him..." she began.  
  
Serenity gasped as Tristen took her hands in his to reassure her. "I will find him in time, I promise." he told her.  
  
She smiled at him, trusting him completely. "Thank you." she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
How can I face Serenity and my friends now that I've lost the most rare card in my deck, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, Joey thought. It was the only card I had that was good enough to enter with in the Battle City Tournament.  
  
It had not been easy to struggle down to the beach to nurse his wounded ego and even worse personal injuries from being beaten up in a dark alley by members of a group called Ghouls. He barely knew them, but hated them already for their deceitful way of playing Duel Monsters.  
  
They had won by playing a set of fake Exodia cards, when the match should have gone to Joey instead. With all my years of street fighting abilities, I should've never let them get the best of me, Joey thought.  
  
I don't need to be there anyways for Serenity's operation, he thought, she's had way too many people let her down in her life, I don't want to add to that. By losing that duel, I have let down everyone I care about, my friends and my family and even myself. I cannot even face myself in the state I'm in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristen couldn't feel anything but anger at Joey for not showing up. He knew how much him being there for Serenity's operation meant to her. How could he do this?! The anger that coursed through him was just too much, he needed to find a way to calm himself down. And then the thought came to him. What could be better than riding his motorcycle? he thought to himself.  
  
An hour later Tristen was on his bike and was somewhat more calm than when he started riding. It was like the wind was coming at him and purposely whisking away his anger. He shook off that thought and concentrated on the road ahead of him. He had no clue where he was going, but he was going somewhere.He had to find Joey, he couldn't let Serenity down. As he was thinking about that...a sudden feeling came over him. Then it came to him...he knew where his destination lay. He and Joey had had a very good connection. So why should it seem so weird that he suddenly had a feeling as to Joey's where abouts?  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey clutched his cards to his chest. He still couldn't believe that he lost his most treasured card. If he couldn't have his Red Eyes Black Dragon, then what good would his deck be to him without it? He decided to walk around the beach and focus on the sunrise. The sky was so massive and it was filled with brightness. It was so stunning that he stood mesmerized by it. As he was standing there staring up at the sky, he heard a loud motor. He turned to see where the noise was coming from and he saw that it was Tristen.  
  
"Joey!" Tristen shouted.  
  
Joey's eyes widened as he watched his friend leap all the way from the top of the dock where he had parked his bike down in front of the surprised blonde.  
  
"Tristen, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that! You were supposed to be at the hospital yesterday. Why am I finding you here?" he asked him.  
  
Joey began to tremble as he looked up into his angry friend's eyes, falling to his knees in the sand with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to worry anyone. I was on my way last night to see Serenity when I was forced to duel against several members of a group called Ghouls." Joey said.  
  
"Ghouls?" Tristen asked.  
  
"Yes. They defeated me using a set of fake Exodia cards, then they all surrounded me, beat me up and took my Red Eyes Black Dragon...that's why you found me out here. I couldn't even face you guys after that." Joey said.  
  
"You couldn't face us because you lost a duel?! I can't believe this!! Do you even have any idea what you have put us all through?! Your sister has been worried sick about you and you've been out here, upset about losing a duel?" Tristen shouted.  
  
Joey stood then, anger clouding his eyes, his hands balled up into fists.  
  
"How dare you!! You act like this is nothing to me! This is devastating! I cannot compete in the Battle City tournament without my rarest card. I need to be able to do so to eventually battle Yugi to prove myself as a duelist." Joey said.  
  
"Are you crazy?! You call that important when your family should be your highest priority? I thought I knew you better than that, Joey." Tristen said.  
  
"I thought I knew you better! How can you expect me to think about anything else when I spent the night broken and bleeding in a dark alley for no good reson? Nothing else in my life right now is more important than finding those guys and getting back my treasured card!" Joey shouted.  
  
At Joey's words,Tristen realized he could not listen to anymore. He had finally lost his patience with his stubborn friend, and proved that by socking him hard in the face, the punch forcing Joey down on his back on the sand. Not satisfied with the hit, he forced Joey up to his feet by fisting his shirt in his hands.  
  
"How can you be so arrogant and self centered?! I agree that you and Yugi competing in Battle City is important, but there's nothing more important than your family! Your sister has refused to have her operation without you being there to support her. If you're willing to give up on everything now, then everything you've worked for up to this point will mean nothing, and that means your sister's eyesight too! If that happens, I'm pretty sure that will be more devastating than losing any one card." Tristen said.  
  
He released his friend and the two boys faced each other then, eyes locked for a moment. Tristen finally exhaled as Joey sighed.  
  
"You're right...I was selfish. I was only thinking of myself when I should have been thinking about my sister. You will take me to her, won't you, Tristen?" Joey asked.  
  
Tristen smiled. "Of course I will, buddy. You don't even have to ask." he said.  
  
  
  
Two thirty in the morning, Seto thought, as he looked over at the clock. Even when testing out my prototypes, I've very rarely ever been up this late. With his Battle City tournament about to start in a few days, Seto had found it hard to sleep in anticipation of the upcoming duels.  
  
Seto sighed and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of loose balck pants and a warm black sweater. The house was quieter than usual as he glanced around, only the sounds of his little brother Mokuba's light snoring on the couch where he's fallen asleep watching television. Seto's eyes softened as he stroked his little brothers' hair affectionately, causing the boy to mumble in his sleep and pull the blankets closer to him.  
  
Seto chuckled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. Somehow he knew it wasn't just his upcoming card tournament that causing him his restlessness. He realized it was Serenity he was thinking about. He had never lost sleep over a girl before. He had to admit to himself that he was worried about how her surgery had gone, that he wanted to visit her at the hospital and see how she was doing. He had only stayed away because he felt as though they had not known each other long for him to be involved in such a intimate family gathering. He told himself that she would call him when she was ready to see him again.  
  
"Seto? Is that you?" Mokuba mumbled from the couch.  
  
Seto smiled as he slipped his cup into the microwave. "Yes, little brother. Sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"I guess. I should be asking you that. What are you doing up this time of night? Are you thinking about Serenity?" he teased.  
  
Seto smirked at him. "What makes you ask that?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if I had a pretty girlfriend that was in the hospital having surgery, I wouldn't be able to sleep either. I'm surprised that you're not there with her right now." Mokuba said.  
  
"Well, first of all, Serenity is not my girlfriend, and second, yes, I was thinking about her! I can't imagine what it must be like for her to go through all that. I do wish I could be there with her." Seto said wistfully.  
  
"Seto...you're in love with her, aren't you?" Mokuba gasped.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "What?! Why do you say that?" he asked,  
  
Mokuba sat up on the couch and grinned at his brother. "It's written all over your face, big brother. You've never let anyone affect you this deeply before; you've always been able to disconnect emotionally from people who wanted to get close to you. This is great! I knew she was something special; I knew it!" Mokuba said.  
  
Seto smiled and shook his head at his tousled haired sibling. As young as he was, he was so intiutive when it came to matters of the heart and he seemed to always know exactly what Seto was feeling. Serenity was definitely special to him, but did he really love her, he wondered. It had to be too soon, yet the feeling he felt in his heart was telling him something completely different....  
  
  
  
Yugi was almost grateful that there was so much excitement building for his rival Seto Kaiba's Battle City tournament that was to start in a few days. Because of that, the streets were almost vacant due to duelists spending time at home preparing their decks. It made it a lot easier for him and Tea to look for their friend Joey, since Tristen had taken off on his motorcycle to look.  
  
He and Tea had been searching all night to no avail, and he hoped that she would arrive soon to sit with him on the curb where they had agreed to meet. He was exhausted, and he made no attempt to cover his mouth as he yawned and blinked away impending sleep. Just as he felt like he was going to fall over ontot he pavement, he landed onto the solid shoulder of his lady friend.  
  
"Did you find him?" Tea asked.  
  
Yugi yawned again. "Nope. I haven't seen Tristen either. I'm starting to get worried." he said.  
  
She smiled at her resting friend, watching his chest rise and fall in his tiredness. "Yeah, me too. Maybe we should go tot Tristen's house and see if he went home. Maybe his mom can tell us what happened to him." Tea said.  
  
Both teens looked up as they heard the roar of a nerby engine and saw a familiar motorcycle drive by them carrying two passengers.  
  
"Tristen!" they said in unison.  
  
"I found him! I'll meet you at the hospital." Trsiten shouted to them.  
  
Yugi and Tea smiled and embraced each other. "Alright!" they said.  
  
  
  
Joey wasted no time making his way up to his sister's room to make sure everything was okay. Tristen had been right; he had been selfish and he should have been thinking of his sister all along. It never even occurred to him that she would refuse the operation unless he was there for her. It was obvious to him now how important he was to her, despite their limited time together ove rthe last couple years. He only hoped he could make it to her in time.  
  
The first person he encountered was his mother, who wa snot angry but rather, disappointed by the son she thought she knew.  
  
"Where's Serenity, Ma?" he asked.  
  
"Joesph...you're here...you made it just in time. She's still in her room. Maybe you can talk some sense into her." her mother said.  
  
Joey stepped over to the hospital room door and pounded on it.  
  
"Serenity, it's your brother Joey...open up!" he shouted.  
  
"No! You abandoned me when I needed you! I thought I could trust you to be there for me...I can't face having this surgery without you! How could you!!" Serenity shouted.  
  
Joey felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks as he felt the sting of her words. It was true, he had let her down, and he definitely didn't deserve her forgiveness, but she had to go through with the operation no matter what.  
  
"You're right, Serenity. What I did to you was unforgiveable...in my own stupidity, I forgot what one of the most important people in my life meant to me. By leaving you to your own devices to face this alone, it only proved to both of us just what kind of man i am. A not very good one. Please Serenity, please open the door. You must have this surgery. Don't do it for me, do it for yourself, little sister. Let this surgery be the first and only selfless act I could ever do for you." Joey said.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Joey caught his breath and wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve. He looked up suddenly as the door opened and Serenity stood there. Tears in her eyes, she faced Joey.  
  
"Oh Joey!!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"Serenity..." he sighed, holding her close.  
  
This was the way it was upposed to be, him and his sister together, the way it would always be, no matter what. He smiled and stroked her soft hair gently. She parted from him and embraced her mother. Her mother smiled gratefully and embraced her daughter.  
  
"Thank you, Joesph...and you too, Tristen." his mother told them. 


	9. breakfast with who?

Tristen couldn't help but blush as he made his way up to Serenity's hospital room. He realized that it was really early in the morning, but he hadn't been able to think about anything else but seeing her from the moment they had met.  
  
When Joey's mom had introduced them, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. He'd seen her picture in Joey's wallet before, but even that had not prepared him for the real thing. She was so much cuter in real life, with a soft, sweet feminine voice and he could never forget the smell of her shampoo from when she had leaned in close to him the day before. He could still remember the feeling of her hands in his, petal soft and soothing. Her eyes too...they were of the softest brown, like chocolate you couldn't help but melt into.  
  
He couldn't believe he was thinking all these thoughts about his best buddy's sister, a girl he barely knew and had just met. Something about her, though, just made those feelings surface within him.  
  
Very few girls his age ever showed any interest in him. They were too wrapped up in their social standing and in going out and having a good time to notice a quiet, serious boy like him. He didn't think he was that bad of a guy, he was actually pretty cool if you took the time to get to know him.  
  
Serenity had actually given him the time of day and had been sincere about enjoying his company. This was something he wasn't used to and it made him want to get to know her better.  
  
As he finally approached her door, he could se his hand shaking as he went to knock. What is that all about, he wondered. I have no reason to be nervous, he told himself, I'm just visiting a friend. Building up his willpower, he finally knocked.  
  
"Come in." came the soft voice of Joey's sister.  
  
He strode into the room to face Serenity and gasped. It hadn't occured to him that her head would be in bandages to protect her newly worked on eyes from damage and it surprised him.  
  
"Who's there? Please tell me." she said.  
  
"Hi Serenity. It's me, Tristen. You probably don't remember me, but i'm a friend of your brother." he said.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Of course I remember you, Tristen. It's so nice of you to visit me. Thank you. Please sit down. You'll pardon me if I can't see you for awhile." she said.  
  
He sat down on the bed beside her. "How did the surgery go?" he asked.  
  
"Good. They said it wasn't as bad as they thought. I'll have to wear the bandages for awhile, but in a couple weeks, when I'm ready, they said I can take them off on my own." she said.  
  
"Wow. You must have incredible willpower. I could have never gone through such an ordeal." he told her.  
  
"It wasn't easy, I'll admit that, but I knew I had people that loved me and were concerned about me, so I knew I would be okay....so Tristen, what time is it anyway?" she asked.  
  
"It's six o'clock in the morning. I hope I haven't come too early. The nurse said you were awake." he said.  
  
"No. It's okay. I'm a early riser anyway. I'm looking forward to being able to see the sunrise and even the sunsets like you described again like I did when I was a little girl," she said.  
  
"Joey said you always had vision problems." he told her.  
  
"Yes. He worries about me constantly. It means so much to me that he cares so much and that he has found something he is good at. Do you play Duel Monsters too?" she asked.  
  
"Me? No, not anymore, not since I taught your brother how to play." he teased.  
  
She caught on quickly, smiling at him. "You taught Joey how to play? That's fascinating...you must share all your secrets with me! I'd like to learn how to play too. I have a few cards myself, but have only dabbled in it really." she said.  
  
Over the course of the next couple hours, before Joey's mother came by to visit, Serenity and Tristen spent that time laughing and talking amongst themselves, talking about how gulliable Joey was sometimes, the game of Duel Monsters, and what shared interests they had. They both loved children and the outdoors and he found her sense of humor to be intoxicating.  
  
"You have a great laugh, Serenity. It really makes your face light up." he told her.  
  
She smacked him in the arm playfully. "Stop! You're making me blush!" she told him.  
  
"Hey, you've got pretty good aim for someone who can't see...I'm going to take off those bandages. I think you're faking, you big faker!" he teased.  
  
He grabbed his wrists before he could do so, the pair play wrestling for a moment, laughing as they did so. "I may not be able to see, but I can still kick your butt...don't tempt me!" she said.  
  
"You're all talk." he teased.  
  
She laughed again. "Stop it, Tristen. It hurts from laughing too much. I can't stand it." she said, coughing.  
  
He instantly handed her a glass of water from the night stand, her drinking it quickly.  
  
"Thanks. That was so thoughtful. I should ring the nurse, I'm hungry. It should be close to breakfast time." she said.  
  
"Hey. Let me make up to you for my rough treatment by buying you breakfast, if you will trust me to lead you to the lunchroom." he said.  
  
Serenity nodded, swinging her legs off the bed and putting on her slippers. "With an offer like that, how could I refuse?" she giggled.  
  
  
  
"Master Seto, I wanted to inform you of the meeting you had scheduled with your maintance department." Bostick said.  
  
"What? Oh yes thank you, Bostick. I will be along shortly." Seto said.  
  
Mokuba looked over at his brother, who was sitting at his desk, working at his laptop computer. He didn't want to say anything but he couldn't help but notice that the doument Seto was working on was the same one he had started on early on that morning. His usually productive brother hadn't gotten any work done at all all day. Now that he took a good look at him, he could definitely tell that his brother was distracted and he knew exactly what was distracting him.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto shook himself out of his thoughts and looked over at him. "Yes, Mokuba?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe we should reschedule your meeting for another day and go out and do something." he said.  
  
"Reschedule the meeting? What meeting?" Seto asked.  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "Oh man, you've got it bad....thank goodness the company can run itself. I'd hate to see how you'd act if she was actually here." he said.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Seto asked.  
  
"Serenity, of course. Who else?" he said.  
  
Seto smiled at the mention of her name. "Oh yes, Serenity. I really should call her at the hospital. I'm sure she's had her surgery by now." he said.  
  
"You're only going to call? Why haven't you gone to see her yet?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto frowned at him. "I already told you why. That's an intimate family situation; she and I haven't been seeing each other long enough for me to be a part of that." Seto said.  
  
"Sounds like an excuse to me." Mokuba said.  
  
Seto snorted. "Think what you want. I've already made plans for when we reunite anyway." he told him.  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I've already made arrangements for us to spend a week at my time share in Las Vegas. I thought it would be a nice getaway for both of us, me from here and her from the trauma of her operation." Seto said.  
  
"Sounds pretty serious. Are you sure you're ready for that, big brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Set smiled, his thoughts only on the woman that had charmed his heart and consumed his whole being. "Mokuba...I have never been so sure of anything in my life." he said.  
  
  
  
Tristen couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed another person's companionship so much. Not only was Serenity attractive, but she was also funny, intelligent and a great conversationist. Being a volunteer teacher had exposed her to the trials and tribulations of many of her student's heavy family issues and she had opinions about all of them, good, bad and otherwise. He hung on her every word, wondering what she would say next, hoping he could keep up with her.  
  
It was not easy, considering that all he wanted to do was stare at her the whole time. He was stunned by how wholesome and down to earth she was, how her face would break out in giggles whenever she was trying to take a bite from her food when he would accidently make her laugh and how her fingers would accidently brush against his, causing a tingling sensation within him. I could easily fall for this woman, Tristen thought, she is everything I have ever wanted in a girl. He wondered what she thought of him too, if she saw him in the same light he did her.  
  
"Serenity?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him as he walked her back to her room. "Yes, Tristen?" she asked.  
  
"I was just curious. You didn't mind having breakfast with me, did you?" he asked.  
  
"What a strange question! Why would I have gone with you if I hadn't wanted to?" she asked.  
  
He searched for an answer, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Um, I'm not sure. I guess that was a silly question. I'm sorry." he said.  
  
She smiled at him as they arrived at her door and walked inside with him. "No, it wan't silly, just unexpected. I guess I would have asked that too if I had just met someone too. I had a nice time. you were so sweet to treat me to a meal. I have had a wonderful morning. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." she said.  
  
He smiled at her. "My thoughts exactly." he said.  
  
They sat down on the bed together, silent for a moment, searching for the right thing to say to each other. "I can see why Joey fought so hard for you at Duelist Kingdom. I would have too if it had been me." he said.  
  
Serenity blushed. "You say such sweet things...Tristen, how would you feel if I wanted to see how you looked?" she asked.  
  
He cocked his head at her. "How would you do that?" he asked.  
  
She blushed again. "Well, it's an exercise I teach some of my students at the learning center to help them get comfortable with each other. I have them feel each other's faces to make out in their minds what their friends look like." she said.  
  
Tristen's eyes widened. "You want to do that to me?" he asked.  
  
"I would like to try unless it would make you feel uneasy around me." she said.  
  
Tristen swallowed hard; he wanted her to touch him, yet he was afraid of her doing so also. "I guess that would be okay." he said.  
  
He sat as still as a stone as she reached out with both hands to reach out to him, her palms coming in contact with his face first. He barely breathed as her hands glided slowly over his cheeks, forehead, eyelids and nose. He couldn't believe the way she was making him feel; no woman had ever touched him in such a way and he was almost overcome by the tenderness of her touch. It brought out feelings in him he had never ever felt before.  
  
"Serenity..." he whispered.  
  
At his words, her fingers began to shake, lingering right below his nose, just about to touch his lips. He grabbed her hands just before she could do so, unable to speak for a second.  
  
"Serenity...I..." he began.  
  
They both jumped as the phone beside her rang. Out of reflex, he answered it instead of her.  
  
"Hello? Serenity Wheeler's room?" he asked.  
  
"What the hell?!! Tristen?? What the hell are you doing in my sister's hospital room?" Joey shouted over the line.  
  
"Joey! Hey buddy! So nice of you to call. I just happened to be in the area and I thought I would come by here and invite your lovely sister to breakfast with me." he said.  
  
"You what?! Let me talk to Serenity." he said.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Tristen said.  
  
He handed the phone to her. "Joey? Good morning, big brother! You're up early this morning." she told him.  
  
"What are you doing over there? I call to check on how you're doing and you and my best buddy are having a meal together? You just had surgery...what are you thinking?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Joey, you are so sweet to worry about me so much! Tristen and I have talking about you all morning. Why didn't you tell me about him sooner? I didn't know he had taught you how to play Duel Monsters." she told him.  
  
"What?! He told you that?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled as Tristen smiled at her, stifling a laugh at their shared joke. "Oh yes, he told me how he taught you all about how to defeat your opponent using the right combinations and such. I can't believe you never defeate dhim; yet managed to win second place at Duelist Kingdom. I guess that suggestion of his to use me as imspiration was a good one after all." she told him.  
  
She had to stifle a giggle as she could tell that her brother was getting very aggravated at the situation, frustrated and angry that his friend would tell such lies about him. She was knew it was a lie, but she loved to rile him up sometimes just to get his reaction.  
  
"Why, that little...he's got a lot of nerve! How dare he tell you such things? How dare he be there with you! Wait until I see him again...I'm going to..." he exclaimed, nearly at the end of his rope.  
  
"I have to go, Joey. Mom is going to be here soon and we haven't had a chance to talk since the surgery. I hope you will come by soon, big brother. I love you! Here, let me let you talk to Tristen again...bye!" she told him.  
  
He held back his aggression until his friend took the phone again. "Tristen...you bastard..." Joey said, shaking in his anger.  
  
"Calm down, buddy. You're much too young to blow a gasket at such a young age. Maybe you should practice some for Battle City. Just don't forget that three card combination I taught you. See you later, buddy." Tristen said.  
  
"Tristen!!!!" he heard Joey shout just as he hung up the phone.  
  
Once he did so, he and Serenity looked at each other and broke out in uncontrollable laughter. "Oh my God, that was so mean! I can't believe we just did that to him. I don't know what came over me. That was hilarious!" she told him.  
  
"You are really something else, Serenity. You and me...we could really turn out to be really good friends." he told her.  
  
She smiled and reached out to touch his hands. "I think so too, Tristen." she said. 


	10. conflicts

It wouldn't be so frustrating being up this early in the morning if I was able to see the sunrise at least, Serenity thought. She had only gotten a few hours sleep anyway, considering her visits with Tristen in the morning, her mother and Joey in the afternoon and then the nurses insisting on changing her bandages a couple hours before.  
  
Her vist with Tristen had been the most memorable of all. He was such a nice guy and it seemed like they had almsot everyhting in common. He had made her laugh and made her forget about her troubles for awhile. She had thought she would have felt awkward touching his face, but being close to him just felt natural.  
  
Losing herself in thoughts of Tristen, she almost didn't hear the phone beside her ring.  
  
"Hello?" she yawned into the reciever.  
  
"Serenity. Good morning, sweetheart. This is Seto. I hope I haven't woken you up." he told her.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Seto! Oh, how nice you are to call me! No, I was awake. The nurses woke me up a couple hours ago and I haven't been able to go back to sleep. What are you doing up so late?" she asked.  
  
He chuckled nervously. "I haven't been able to sleep either. I've wanted to call you since the moment we saw each other last. Mokuba and I have been very concerned about you. Did your surgery go well?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes. The doctors say I should make a full recovery in just a few weeks. I've missed you, Seto. How come you haven't come by to see me? I would really like you to." she said.  
  
"I wasn't sure it was my place to intrude. I know how hard it is for someone to recover when they are being barraged by visitors all the time. I would never want to interfere in your getting better, Serenity." he told her.  
  
"You are so considerate, Seto, to think about things like that. I have had a lot of visitors. My mother and brother have been here every day and so has Joey's friends. I actually got to meet one of his closest friends, a boy named Tristen." she said.  
  
"Tristen...yes, I've heard his name before. I was surprised when he didn't register for Battle City." Seto said.  
  
"He told me he wasn't really into Duel Monsters, that he was more concerned about being there to support his friends and building a future for himself." she said.  
  
"Well, he obviously sounds like he knows what he wants out of life, just as I do. I couldn't imagine anyone else running Kaiba Corp. but me, except eventually I hope to have someone to share the duties with besides my brother. I know I'm still young, but I already have my future mapped out also." Seto said.  
  
"It must be hard running a big corporation all by yourself. It's good that you have Mokuba around to support you and of course, I'll be there for you too." she said.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. "You will? You'll be there to be supportive of me?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Of course I will! I really care about you, Seto. It may be too soon to know for sure what the future holds for us, but I would like to be a part of your life for as long as you will have me." she said.  
  
Seto smiled. "It's like you've read my mind, Serenity. There's nothing I would want more...so you want me to come see you?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely yes. I should be getting out of the hospital in a couple days. Maybe you and Mokuba can come pick me up then." she said.  
  
"That would be great. We're both looking forward to seeing you again." he said.  
  
'I can't wait to see you again either, Seto. I tell you, I'd rather be there with you right now then here watching these awful talk shows on television...this one is talking about men that go to stip clubs. Have you ever been to one of those places, Seto?" she asked.  
  
Seto blushed in spite of himself, at a loss for words. "Oh no, never. I'm too young to get into any of those places." he said.  
  
Serenity giggled as he heard Mokuba in the background. 'What are you blushing about, Seto? What did she ask you?" he asked him.  
  
"Be quiet, little brother. I'm on the phone." he told him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto. I didn't mean to embarrass you." she said.  
  
"It's okay. It's just that I very rarely think about women in that respect. You're the only girl I have an interest in, so I don't think about anyone else." he said.  
  
'Oh Seto...I don't know what to say. When you say such sweet things to me, it just makes me miss you more. I have to admit that I've been thinking about you since I've been here." she said.  
  
Seto smiled. "Really? What kind of thoughts?" he asked.  
  
"Thoughts like how I wished you were here with me so we could hold each other, and you could kiss me like you did the last time we saw each other." she said.  
  
Seto grinned. "I think I know that song. Could you hum me a few more bars?" he teased.  
  
"Oh Seto...promise me that you'll come to see me soon?" she laughed.  
  
"I promise, sweetheart. You just say the word, and I'll be there before you can finish the sentence." he told her.  
  
"That means so much to me, Seto. Thank you. I'll see you soon then. Goodnight." she said.  
  
Seto sighed and smiled. "Goodnight, beautiful Serenity." he said.  
  
  
  
It was finally the weekend, and Joey was grateful for that. His teachers hadn't assigned him any homework and his father was still sleeping off his drunken binge from the night before. Joey snickered, recalling how his father had passed out early and he had been able to sneak a few more goodies from his father's bedroom dresser.  
  
It wasn't as much fun getting high on your own, but it was easy to cover up with the exotic incenses Yugi had gotten for him at the Egyptian exhibit. He knew now that his young friend had two personas within him, the boy that he and Tristen had picked on for years, and the older spirit of the puzzle that had been Pharoh once upon a time in Egypt.  
  
It had been Yama that had given him the incense, yet he felt as though he had a very strong bond with both boys. It had been Yugi he had gone to talk about his sister's dating status.  
  
"Ever since we've reunited, she's been seeing Seto Kaiba, whom you know I don't like very much, but he seems to make her happy. Now I find that she's been visiting with Tristen as well. She's only sixteen! I don't want all these guys messing with her mind, I mean, I am a guy...I know what guys want from a girl like her. She's never even been with a guy as far as I know." Joey sighed.  
  
"It's good of you to be concerned, Joey, but she seems to have a pretty level head of her shoulders. Seto's not the nicest guy in the world, but I'm sure he needs someone to care about him. As for Tristen, we both know he has a very pure heart and his intentions, if he has any, would be respectful towards her." Yugi said.  
  
"I wish I could be as wise as you, Yugi. I swear I don't know what I would do without your friendship." Joey said.  
  
"I feel the same way. So, are you ready to duel or what?" Yugi asked.  
  
Joey smiled. "I'm ready whenever you are." he told him.  
  
  
  
It has been a great morning so far, Serenity thought. I've finally caught up on my rest and the nurses have let me open my room windows to let in some fresh morning air. She had had some help bathing herself and washing her hair, and now she felt refreshed in the new outfit her mother had brought her. It was a cute pink outfit, consisting of a white and pink top, pink shorts, pink socks and soft white sneakers.  
  
I can't wait to get these bandages off and get out of this hospital, Serenity thought, it will be wonderful to be able to see again. Running a brush through her hair, she smiled as she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to greet her new friend Tristen.  
  
"Tristen! Hi." she said.  
  
"Hi Serenity. I was thinking since you trusted me to walk you down to the hospital lunchroom yesterday, that you might let me take you for a picnic lunch on the grounds." he said.  
  
She smiled and clapped her hands. "That sounds wonderful! I'd love to." she said.  
  
Tristen smiled, relieved that she had said yes. He had taken a chance coming to see her with a picnic basket full of food, hoping she wouldn;t turn him down. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her the whole day after they had parted, and he had prepared the whole meal especially for the occassion. She had accepted, and now he was escorting her, arm in arm, downstairs to the gardens below, grinning like a madman.  
  
"Are we going to that charming organic garden to the west of the children's clinic? I saw that when I arrived here." she told him.  
  
"That's exactly what I had planned. It's such a nice day out and I thought you would like to get out and get some sun." he said.  
  
"It's like we've known each other forever, Tristen, we always know somehow what the other will enjoy. Thank you. I can think of no one else I'd rather spend the day with." she said.  
  
  
  
It's time I got some work done, Seto growled, frustratred at all the distractions in his way of being productive. He had spent all morning shouting at the top of his lungs at any employee that looked at him cross eyed, and had done the same to any that asked for a moment of his time to sign papers or to inform him of a meeting. He barely looked up as his brother barged into his office.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, big brother! I'm not one of your employees, I'm your only blood relation...so the rumors are true after all." he said.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes at him. "What rumors?" he asked.  
  
"Many of our employess have been talking about how hateful you've seemed to them today, like you've gone back to your old habits of being the boss everyone fears." Mokuba said.  
  
"Good. I want them to fear me. This is a goddamn company I'm running, not a children's petting zoo!" Seto shouted.  
  
"Seto, what you're doing is not right. I agree that Kaiba Corp. needs to be run in the strictest sense, but not like a dictatorship...what is eating you? Is it about Serenity?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Really Mokuba, must you always stick your nose into all of my business? Will you please give me some time to myself to think?" Seto asked.  
  
Mokuba frowned and sighed. "Okay, big brother." he said.  
  
Finally alone in his office with nothing but silence as his companion, Seto growled to himself, more frustrated than ever. He glanced at what had been on his laptop screen all day, the status of amateur duelist Tristen Taylor, the young man tha thad been visiting Serenity at the hospital. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much that another was visiting her while she was hospitalized. He knew that this Tristen, this regular kid, was no match for the affections of the one he had feelings for, yet somehow he still felt threatened by him. It was probably because Serenity had sounded so happy when she had spoken of him and Seto had wanted to be that person with her instead.  
  
I have never had to compete for a woman's affections before, Seto thought, never even had the urge to do so, yet just thinking of Tristen spending time with his Serenity aggravated him to no end...  
  
  
  
Being alone with Serenity was everything Tristen had thought it would be. He barely noticed the beauty of the scenery around them as he watched the lady beside him, smiling happily as he described everything around them for her. She seemed to be really enjoying herself around him, laughing and sharing stories with him about the learning center and outings she had taken with Joey years before.  
  
They had been walking for some time and he was getting hungry for their picnic. Picking a very pleasant area under some rose bushes, he spread out the blanket he had brought on the ground. Serenity smiled and sat quietly as he laid out their drinks and sandwiches, helping her to find her place setting.  
  
They ate their meal in relative silence, until Tristen noticed a small animal lingering nearby.  
  
"Serenity. there's a squirrel near us eyeing our food." he said.  
  
"There is? Oh, I wish I could see him." she said.  
  
"I think that if you break off a piece of your sandwich into your hand, it might try to take it from you." Tristen said.  
  
Serenity smiled. "You really think so?" she asked.  
  
Pulling off a corner of her sandwich, she timidly placed it at the end of her hand to offer it to the hungry creature. Tristen grinned as the squirrel approached Serenity tentively and snatched the treat away. She could not hold back her giggles as she realized what had happened.  
  
"Oh wow, that was amazing! I have never done anything even remotely like that before." she giggled.  
  
"I hope I can always give you surprises like that for as long as we know each other, Serenity." Tristen told her.  
  
Serenity blushed. "Oh Tristen..." she whispered.  
  
Taking a moment to reach behind him to pick a rose from one of the bushes, he turned back to face her. He moved closer to her and reached out with the rose itself to trace the outline of her face softly with it's petals. She gasped softly. not sure how to respond.  
  
"Serenity, you are so beautiful...has anyone ever told you that before?" Tristen whispered.  
  
Serenity smiled as she leaned into the flower's carress.  
  
"Tristen..." she whispered.  
  
She gasped again as he felt him linger just above her lips. She choked on a breath when istead of the rose brushing against her, it was the feeling of Tristen's lips lightly brushing against hers. their lips barely touched, it was like a whisper that she longed to hear more of...gasping himself from the sensation of the kiss as they parted, he kissed her again, unable to resist her...  
  
She had never been kissed like this before, it was like everything she had imagined a kiss to be, soft, warm and very romantic. Parting from him, she was able to regain her senses and she realized what had just happened.  
  
"Oh Tristen. I am so sorry." she told him.  
  
He smiled at her. "Sorry for what, Serenity?" he asked.  
  
"I don't exactly what time it is, but I need to get back to my room right away. I should've been down here so long. I'm sure my nurses are worried sick." she said.  
  
"It's my fault. I was enjoying your company too much today. Thank you for having lunch with me, Serenity." he told her.  
  
She thanked him as well as he loaded up their things and escorted her back upstairs. As he said goodbye to her for the day, she couldn't help but think of the kiss they had shared. Despite feeling bad about letting it happen in the first place, it seemed as though kissing Tristen was the most natural feeling in the world... 


	11. friends and lovers

I had meant what I had said the other day with Yugi, that I didn't know what I would do without his friendship. Because of him, I have recovered my Red Eyes Black Dragon from the thieves that had taken it from me. He took on the Rare Hunter that had done so in a grueling duel, and he had won it back in my honor. Due to this fact, I felt as though he deserved to hold on to it until I finally defeated him in Battle City.  
  
Somehow I had felt his presense when I had battled the psychic duelist, Esper Roba. It had taken me some time to figure out that he wasn't really a psychic, but had been helped out by four twin siblings watching him from above.  
  
I could definitely relate to the issues he had about losing the duel, but after I had defended him from those that were teasing him, he handed over his locator card and rare card, a machine type effect monster called Jinzo.  
  
With this card and others I had gotten to reorganize my deck, I planned to make a name for myself in this tournament and make my sister proud.  
  
It bothered me to find out that my friend Tristen had spent yet another morning with my sister in the hospital, watching my duel with Roba over the internet. It made me begin to wonder what exactly what was going on between them, if she and Tristen were just friends or were becoming more than that. She told me that Seto had not come to visit her in the hospital, and that she missed him terribly.  
  
Being a part of this family has always been a conflict for me, Joey thought, worrying about my studies, about Serenity, and about avoiding my father's wrath by not being home most of the time and dueling with my friends.  
  
Again my father was not home to stop me from raiding his bedroom dresser and I was dealing with my anxieties in the best way I knew how. Being careful not to leave any evidence of my crime, I sighed as I inspected my deck, looking at all the new cards I had recently gotten.  
  
My eyes widened as I heard the front door of our apartment open, realizing that my father had come home. I had done my best to hide what I had done, but there was still smoke in the room to incriminate me. Opening the window quickly and turning on my fan to help it along, I hold my breath, hoping my dad would go to his room and pass out as he always did.  
  
"Joey! Get out here, you worthless boy! Come out here and make me something to eat!" Kentaro shouted.  
  
Joey sighed and did as he was told, silently keeping his distance from his father. Pulling the items out of the refrigerator to make them some sandwiches, Joey stiffened as his father stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"Who told you that you could come in here, boy? I don't know how I raised such a stupid teen. You act like you have no damn sense, I swear." he told him.  
  
Joey remained silent, knowing it did him no good to try to defend himself against his father's insults. This, however, only seemed to aggravate his father more.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You too good to talk to your old man, or are you hiding something? You better not be hiding something from me, boy." his father said.  
  
Before he could respond, Kentaro had grabbed Joey by the end of his hair and pulled him forcefully around to face him.  
  
"You've been getting into my stash, haven't you, Joey? I can smell it all over you. You think I haven't noticed, but I have, you stupid little shit!" Kentaro shouted.  
  
Joey flinched, knowing the hit was coming, but in his state, his reflexes weren't quick enough to dodge in time. His father's vicious slap sent him reeling to the floor, him moving quickly to avoid another attack.  
  
"Come back here, boy. I'm not through with you yet. You're not getting off that easily. I'll teach you to steal from me, you little punk!" Kentaro shouted.  
  
Joey, having gone through this drill too many times to count, grabbed his jacket from the couch and ran out of the house as quickly as he could, his father's screaming echoing behind him.  
  
I hate living like this, Joey thought, his vision blurred by his tears. I want to live in a peaceful home away from my drunken father where I can be happy. Seeking refuge under a nearby bridge, he slumped down against one of the girders, buried his face in his hands and cried.  
  
"Joey? Is that you?" a voice asked.  
  
"Tristen?" Joey asked.  
  
Joey looked up as his friend Tristen appeared from within the shadows.  
  
"What happened to you, buddy? You look terrible." Tristen said.  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion. Go away." Joey said.  
  
"Hey, it was obviously your father that did this to you, not me. Why are you lashing out at me?" Tristen asked.  
  
"Because it's convenient! I have plenty to be angry at you for, starting with your friendship with my sister." Joey said.  
  
"Serenity? You have a problem with me being friends with her?" Tristen asked.  
  
"I don't as long as you only want to be friends with her. Damnit Tristen, she's only sixteen! She's too young to be seeing guys already. Between her seeing Seto and you spending some much time with her..." Joey began.  
  
'Wait a minute...she's seeing Seto Kaiba? she never even mentioned him...I don't understand any of this! I don't understand why you have such a problem with me. We're supposed to be best friends!" Tristen shouted.  
  
"That has nothing to do with anything. This is my sister we're talking about!" Joey said.  
  
"I realize that, Joey, but goddamn it, I think I'm in love with her!" Tristen exclaimed.  
  
Joey's eyes widened. "What did you say?" he asked.  
  
Tristen sighed. "I said I'm think I'm in love with your sister, Joey." he said.  
  
Joey sighed too, exhausted from crying and from arguing with his friend. He smiled weakly as he accepted Tristen's hand to help him to his feet.  
  
"This is huge, Tristen, you have no idea...do you think that she shares your feelings?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know...all I know is that now that I know she's been seeing Seto Kaiba, that changes everything." Tristen said.  
  
  
  
"Mokuba! Hi sweetie!" Serenity said, as the small boy lunged into her arms for an embrace.  
  
"Serenity! I'm so happy to see you!! Seto and I have missed you so much!" he told her.  
  
"I've missed the two of you too...hello Seto." she said, smiling up at him.  
  
Seto smiled at her. "Serenity..." he said.  
  
It was finally the day for Serenity to leave the hospital,and she had called Seto and Mokuba to pick her up. They had been there within twenty minutes of her call, and the first thing she had heard was Mokuba calling out to her from the hallway, Seto following closely behind. the smaller boy had flung himself into her arms and she had returned his affection, stroking his long hair lovingly. As she stood to face Seto, she somehow knew from that moment she could not think of anything else but being with him.  
  
She leaned into his touch as he reached over to brush his fingers across her bandaged eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry you had to go through all of that to be able to see again." he told her.  
  
"It will be fine, because I know I'll finally be able to see what you look like." she said.  
  
She felt his fingers weave into her long red hair and his other hand to move across her waist.  
  
"I have missed you so much, Serenity." he told her.  
  
Mokuba beamed proudly at the couple as Seto leaned in to give Serenity a tender, passionate kiss. She moaned softly, losing herself in his embrace. He chuckled happily as he parted from her, smothering her with kisses.  
  
"Serenity, would you come spend the evening with me in my home tonight?" he asked.  
  
She was silent for a moment before embracing him and running her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. He closed his eyes to the sensation and kissed her behind her ear, tickling her.  
  
"I would love to, Seto." she said.  
  
  
  
I don't have a right to be mad at Serenity for not being honest with me, Tristen thought. I had just gotten caught up in the heat of the moment and had kissed my best friend's sister. We had been spending some time together the last couple days and I had developed feelings for her in spite of myself.  
  
She couldn't have been very serious about him if she would allow me to kiss her, Tristen thought. There had been no hesitation on her part, she had been as into the kiss as I had been, it seemed. Tristen sighed, thinking of this. Her lips were so incredibly sift and warm, and so very hard to resist. He felt warm all over just thinking about her. I think I may be in love with this girl, and somehow I feel as though she has feelings for me too, even if she is seeing him.  
  
All I know is that only time would tell exactly, if anything, what would happen between Serenity and I, Tristen thought with a sigh...  
  
  
  
Serenity wanted so badly to rip her bandages from her eyes so she could see the splendor of Seto and Mokuba's mansion. As well as Seto described everything around them, she was sure her imagination couldn't even fathom the extragance of their lifestyle.  
  
"Yes. I will admit that Mokuba and I live very well in our home, but we are very grateful for everything we have. We were not born into wealth, and have struggled over the years to make sure to keep the Kaiba name intact." Seto told her.  
  
All she knew was that the three of them had ridden to the mansion in the back of Seto's limo to what sounded like a large iron gateway to a sprawling estate. Again he helped her with her door and with getting out of the car, leading her gently by the arm inside his home. From his description of the main living room, it and the foyer had to be the size of her brother's whole apartment.  
  
"This is where Mokuba and I spend most of our time. He watches movies in here on the big screen television and I work in here on my laptop with him." Seto said.  
  
"I'm sure you have very comfortable, elegant furniture." she said.  
  
"Yes. I've always insisted on having large, comfortable couches with lots of huge throw pillows and built in track lightening. This room probably has the best lightening possible for getting my most important work done." he said.  
  
He escorted her through the rest of the house, describing the many bathrooms with their sunk-in whirlpool bathtubs and the fully stocked kitchen where Mokuba insisted on serving Serenity something to drink.  
  
"We do have servants, but they are mostly for work purposes, security and for transporting us wherever we need to go. My brother and I do not cook very often. We usually take our meals at whatever restaurant is affiliated with Kaiba Corp. that we want at that time." Seto said.  
  
"So, what did you have planned for us tonight, Seto?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I decided to leave that up to you, fair lady. Whatever you would like to do, I will make happen for you. Money is no object." he said.  
  
"Big brother, I'm going to go upstairs for awhile, okay? I'll see you later." Mokuba said.  
  
"Okay. I'll let you know if we decide to leave." Seto said.  
  
He turned to look at Serenity, checking out her outfit. "Serenity, I know this probably sounds a little odd, but I have a closet full of clothes that once belonged to my late stepmother in one of the spare bedrooms. You are welcome to go in there and change into any of the clothes if you like." he said.  
  
Serenity cocked her head at him. "Are you sure that they would be my size? I would like to change actually, and take a bath, if you wouldn't mind." she said.  
  
"Wonderful! I'll have my servants prepare your bath for you." he said.  
  
After running off some commands to his servants on Serenity's behalf, he took her by the hand and led her to the room where his stepmother's wardrobe was, telling her what all was there and leaving her to find something to wear with one of his female servants.  
  
She took her time feeling about the closet, taking in the textures of everything with her fingers. Whoever this lady was, she had amazing taste in clothes. Everything was made of the finest materials, silk, satin, velvet and cotton, with leather for the shoes and belts. She blushed a little as she fingered the delicate lingerie, tempted to try some of it on. Instead she picked a burgundy velvet dress that had embroidered flowers on the neckline and flared out from the cinched in waist. It was a very nice dress, but not too dressy to be comfortable.  
  
She lost herself in thoughts of Seto as his servants announced that her bath was ready. She bathed in silence, enjoying immensely the fragrant jasmine soaps and shampoos that had been provided for her. Jasmine reminded her of Seto; he always smelled like that when he was close to her, a clean, warm sweet scent. She sighed as she thought delicious thoughts of him, rinsing herself clean and drying off thoroughly. She changed into the dress she had picked out and walked carefully with his servants' help back out to greet Seto.  
  
He had changed as well, into a short sleeve dark purple shirt, and tailored, comfortable black pants. His eyes widened as she walked into the room, him leaving the kitchen to walk over to greet her as well.  
  
"Serenity...you look wonderful. That dress looks lovely on you." he told her, taking all of her in once.  
  
Serenity blushed. "Thank you, Seto." she said.  
  
"I took the liberty of ordering some fine French cuisine from one of Kaiba Corp's business partners. I hope that was alright." he said.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Oh yes. I love French food. Thank you." she said.  
  
The couple sat down at the dining table as the servants served them their dinner and a glass of aperitif to drink. Seto explained that it was a custom to drink wine with a fine meal, but she was welcome to have something else if she preferred. She accepted the wine, finding that it was very sweet and very pleasant. Their meal consisted of shrimp quenelles with sautéed cucumber julienne for him and coq au vin with etouffade de pommes de terres for her.  
  
Once they finished their meal, he led her into the he living room where he put on some soothing jazz music on in the background and put his arm around her. She smiled and moved closer to him, twisting her neck around as he stroked her softly behind her neck.  
  
"Your neck feels very tense, Serenity." he told her.  
  
"Yes. The bed at the hospital wasn't all that comfortable. I am a little sore." she groaned.  
  
"I can fix that for you if you like. I have a masseuse on staff, and also, I have to admit that I give a very good massage myself." he said.  
  
"I would really like it if you gave me a massage, Seto." she said.  
  
Seto nodded, taking her offered hand to lead her into his bedroom where they could have more privacy. Closing the door behind them, she sat on the bed as he sat down behind her and began to softly run her shoulders. She moaned softly and leaned back into his chest, completely relaxed. He sighed happily and smiled, continuing his massage. He loved the feeling of her skin under his fingers, he could touch her all day. Trying to avoid the thoughts that began to creep into his mind, he swept his fingers underneath her hair to rub her sore neck.  
  
'That feels wonderful, Seto." she told him.  
  
He barely heard her now, too lost in the feeling of her against him. Being so close to her brought out his most primal instinct towards her and he was afraid to do too much, afraid that he would lose control and scare her away.  
  
"Seto, why did you stop? I was really enjoying that. Did your hands get tired?" she asked.  
  
She turned around to face him, concerned about his silence. She reached out to touch his shoulders and he responded quickly, grabbing her arms.  
  
"Serenity..." he said.  
  
"Seto...are you okay?" she asked him.  
  
He reached out to place his hand at the back of her head. "I have never been so okay in my life." he said.  
  
She gasped as he lowered his lips onto hers, giving her a long, deep, sensual kiss. Her arms wound around his neck as he pulled her against him, taking his time to fully explore the sweetness of her willing mouth. He groaned to himself as she allowed him to continue to kiss her, moving down her neck slowly to her chest. She too was panting from their kisses and she arched her back towards him as she felt his fingers slip her dress straps from her shoulders.  
  
"Seto..." she whispered, as he lowered her down onto the mattress.  
  
The anxious couple laid with their legs entwined around each other on the bed, sharing the most intense, passionate kisses she's ever experienced. Seto gasped as he felt the material of her dress loosen, almost revealing herself to him. He wanted so badly to push it down further to taste even more of her, but he knew it was too soon. His mind grew weak with thoughts of exploring her most private places with his mouth and hands, and he knew he had to stop now before he lost control.  
  
"Serenity, I want you to know that I desire you very much, but I respect you too much to make this move this soon." he told her.  
  
"I feel the same way, Seto, but you do make me feel so wonderful, it's hard not to want to." she said.  
  
He kissed her again, savoring all the pent up need he could feel she felt towards him. He was completely spellbound by her, her immense body heat and the softness of her thighs pressing up against the material of his pants.  
  
"Serenity, I have something important to ask you. I have managed to arrange a weekend for us alone at my time share in Las Vegas. I would really like for you to spend that time with me there." he said.  
  
"Oh Seto...I don't know what to say. This is such a huge decision to make...will you give me some time to think about it?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I will. Thank you for tonight, Serenity. I will arrange a ride home for you now if you like." he told her.  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Seto." she said.  
  
He gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room to speak to his servants. Listening to him leave and recalling the moment they had just shared, Serenity realized that she had quite a lot to think about. It was obvious that Seto had wanted to be intimate with her tonight, and she had wanted it as much as he had.  
  
I do need time to think about this, Serenity thought, time to figure out exactly what I want to do, considering that somewhere in her mind, she felt as though there was more than just her and Seto involved in her decision... 


	12. the decision

"Wow. you have really changed this place since the last time I was here." Joey commented, as he entered his mother's home.  
  
Serenity smiled as she and her brother embraced. "And just think once I get these handcuffs off, I'll be able to see the differences clearly." she said.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me to spend the night, Ma. I'm thrilled for any chance to spend with my sister." Joey said.  
  
"When you called and told me how your father had treated me, I couldn't let him treat you like that. I'm sorry I never realized exactly how abusive he really was. I am so sorry, Joesph." she told him.  
  
"Tell you what. You treat me and Serenity here to dinner and we'll call it even. Will that work?" Joey asked.  
  
His mother laughed in spite of herself, and walked over to her son to embrace him.  
  
"Oh Joesph...I have missed you so much, my precious son. I swear you are growing up right before my eyes. You're going to be an adult before I know it." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes with a laugh.  
  
Joey blushed. "Aw stop it, Ma. You're embarrassing me!" he told her.  
  
Serenity grabbed his hands. "Come on, big brother, let's go talk. We've got a lot to catch up on." she said.  
  
"I'll let you kids know when dinner's ready." their mom said.  
  
"Thanks Mom." they told her together.  
  
Hearing Joey throw himself down on her bedroom floor, Serenity closed the door behind them, her hands on her hips.  
  
"You are such a hypocrite, Joey Wheeler." she told him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
  
"You give me a hard time about dating, but you're the one getting caught smoking pot by our dad. What have you got to say for yourself?" she asked him.  
  
"Hey, I've had enough abuse to last me a lifetime from this family, jeez...I was meaning to talk to you about that whole dating thing." he told her.  
  
"No, Joey. You can't lecture me anymore after what you've done. Get over it already!" she told him.  
  
"I won't! you don't realize what you've done, have you? Don't you know that my friend Tristen has feelings for you?" Joey asked her.  
  
"What?! Tristen....he has feelings for me? I could tell that he liked me, but I was sure it was friendship more than anything." she said.  
  
"This is why I didn't want you to see you getting involved in dating so young. You shouldn't be hurting my friends if it's Seto you really want to be with. I love you. Serenity, but you have to be responsible for your actions." he told her.  
  
"Speaking of Seto, he's asked me to go away with him on a trip." she said.  
  
Joey stood then. "What?!! I can't believe this! Go away with him where?" he asked.  
  
"He wants me to spend the weekend with him in Las Vegas. I haven't decided what to do yet. I've already talked to Mom about it." she said.  
  
"What about Tristen?" Joey asked her.  
  
She stomped her feet at him in frustration. "What about him?" she asked.  
  
"I just told you that he has feelings for you. Where does he fit in this scenario, Serenity?" Joey asked.  
  
Serenity sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't know, big brother. That's why I haven't decided. I have thought about how he would feel. He is such a nice guy, I would hate to cause him any pain." she said, beginning to cry.  
  
Joey knelt down in front of her. "Don't cry now. We'll just have to redo your bandages again." Joey teased.  
  
She smacked him in the shoulder. "You're so mean, Joey." she said.  
  
Joey smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm just trying to look out for you, okay? That's my job after all." he told her.  
  
The two siblings embraced, parting as they heard their mother call them for dinner. Serenity sighed; she definitely had a lot to think about...  
  
  
  
"Come here, son. I want to show you something." Gozabora said.  
  
The young boy's eyes widened. "What is it, father? Oh wow!!" he exclaimed.  
  
What had caught his eye was the prize his father had wanted to show him, a sparkling diamond wedding ring, stunning in it's elegance.  
  
"Yes. This once belonged to your late stepmother, my late wife that you and your brother never had the chance to meet. She asked me on the day that she died to give this ring to my oldest son to give to the woman he would eventually marry." Gozabora said.  
  
"Our stepmother must have been very special to you to retrieve such a gift from you. I promise I will honor her memory by waiting until that day that I find the one I truly love." he said.  
  
"I know it was because of your wisdom that I chose to adopt you and your brother, Seto. I have no doubt that you will succeed." he told him.  
  
That was one of the few times in the whole time he raised us that he ever treated me like I meant anything to him, Seto thought, the day that he gave me this ring.  
  
I had never envisioned myself getting married in my lifetime, Seto thought. With all my responsibilities and distrust of any woman that tried to get close to me, I had never fostered any kind of friendships, personal or otherwise. I had never expected to meet the girl of my dreams at a volunteer center, nor did I envision her being a smart, vivacious and beautiful redhaired lady. Mokuba was right; I had it bad and now I knew it for sure.  
  
I knew that this trip to Las Vegas was very meaningful to me, because it wasn't just an excuse to be alone with Serenity, but rather an opportunity to find out how she really felt about me. If it was true that she loved me as much as I loved her, then this ring, this Kaiba family heirloom, would finally have an owner.  
  
"Big brother, what are you doing in there? You've been awfully quiet tonight." Mokuba said.  
  
Set sighed and smiled, closing shut the ring box and putting it in his pocket.  
  
"I've just been thinking, Mokuba, that's all. I've been thinking about my future..." he told him.  
  
  
  
"You know, I had a feeling you liked powerbagels as much as I did. I'm glad I didn't order wrong." Tristen said.  
  
"I would have been happy with any flavor, Tristen. Thank you for your thoughtfulness." Serenity said.  
  
After receiving Tristen's home phone number from her brother during his visit, she had decided to call him to arrange a visit with him at a nearby bagel shop. She hadn't known it was one of his favorite places in town to go, but was glad for that fact that she allowed him to spread some cream cheese on them for her.  
  
She had slept the night before, but not very well, thinking about Tristen's feelings in this whole scenario. She hadn't intended to get so emotionally involved in the lives of the two boys that obviously cared for her very much.  
  
One had invited her on a weekend trip, the other had revealed his feelings for her to her brother. How do I feel about each of them though, Serenity wondered. She thought about Seto for a moment, the one she had met first, the one that had waited to kiss her until he dropped her off at home after their first business meeting. She had wanted him to kiss her, she was very attracted to him from the start. She had a feeling that things would get very serious between them if they went to Las Vegas together, and a big part of her longed to be alone with him that way.  
  
Then there was Tristen. She had to admit he was everything she had ever wanted in a guy, sweet, loving, and incredibly gentle.  
  
She had let him kiss her without being honest with him about her involvement with Seto,yet he still wanted to meet her at the bagel shop. She had worried that he wouldn't show, not only had he showed, but he had arrived early and ordered food for both of them.  
  
"I was really surprised when you called me, Serenity, it was really unexpected. I'm glad you wanted to see me. I didn't want to bother you at home so you could take your time to heal." he said.  
  
"Thank you, Tristen, but I wanted to see you too. I feel as though I owe you an explanation about some things. I didn't tell you about before." she said.  
  
"Yes, Joey told me that you were seeing Seto Kaiba. I was surprised when I found out, considering what happened between us on our picnic the other day." he said.  
  
"Yes. I should have told you and I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to kiss me and it was so nice that I didn't want to spoil the moment. I feel very bad about not being honest with you. You have been so nice to me, Tristen." she said.  
  
"I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, Serenity. You're a very sweet, wonderful young lady and I enjoy all the time we get to spend together." Tristen said.  
  
"I do too, Tristen, very much. It has meant so much to me, you coming up to the hospital while I was there and cheering me as my brother and his friends dueled at Battle City." she said.  
  
"Is there something else you want to tell me? I sense a little hesitation in your voice." he said.  
  
"Yes. Seto had invited me to spend the weekend with him in Las Vegas." she said. "He did? What did you tell him?" Tristen asked. "I haven't given him an answer yet. I'm very conflicted about how I feel about going with him." she said.  
  
"Why do you feel conflicted?" he asked her.  
  
"Probably because I never expected things to get so serious between us so quickly, and when I met you. I didn't know about how you felt until Joey told me, and I know it would hurt you if I decided to go." she said.  
  
"I don't want to influence your decision Serenity, but I do know what I feel. I've never had feelings for anyone like I do for you, Serenity.  
  
Serenity reached out and touched his hands. "I have feelings for you too, Tristen. I just don't know what to do." she said. "Well, whatever you decide, Serenity, I will be supportive of you." Tristen said. Serenity smiled, touched by his words.  
  
"Thank you, Tristen." she said.  
  
"Master Seto, there is a phone call from a Ms. Serenity Wheeler for you." Bostick said.  
  
Seto turned to face his servants from within his revolving chair, his hand lingering over the speaker phone button. He could feel his heart begin to race; this was the call he had been waiting on. He had given Serenity time to think about his offer, and now she was finally calling him back. Mokuba started at him with widened eyes as he answered.  
  
"Serenity...hello sweetheart. How are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am fine, thank you. I've called to let you know my decision...I've talked to my parents about it and they said it would be okay for me to go." she told him. Hearing the good news, Mokuba muffled a cheer as he saw his brother's face light up in happiness.  
  
"Wonderful! I will finalize all the arrangements right away and call you back in a few minutes, okay?" Seto said.  
  
Serenity smiled too. "Okay Seto. I'll talk to you in a minute." she said. Once he hung up, Mokuba smiled up at Seto. "This is so great! She accepted!" he said.  
  
Seto couldn't stop smiling. "Yes. This is the best news I've gotten all day. Would you allow me some time to make some calls, Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
"Okay. Congratulations, big brother." he said.  
  
"Thank you, Mokuba." he said.  
  
Mokuba practically danced out of his brother's office. If everything goes as well as I think my brother wants it too, I may soon have a big sister to hang out with...he laughed out loud at the thought, as happy for himself as he was for his brother...  
  
  
  
"Is this Serenity's mom? Hi, this is Tristen. May I speak to your daughter, please?" he asked.  
  
"Tristen...oh hello, dear. Yes, about Serenity...she wanted me to tell you that she decided to go out of town with Mr. Kaiba after all and that she was sorry." she told him.  
  
Tristen sighed. "I had a feeling that was what she was going to do. Thank you, Ms. Wheeler. Send her my regards." he said. " I will. Goodbye." she said.  
  
Even though he had somehow known she was going to pick Seto, Tristen had hoped she would have picked him instead. Serenity and I haven't known each other long enough to get serious anyway, Tristen thought , so maybe it was a good thing she hadn't. He was willing to accept her companionship on a friendship level, even if his heart did feel as though it was breaking. I wish her all the happiness she could possibly have with Seto. Seto needed someone in his life as much as he himself did to care about him, and he was sure that she and Seto would make a very happy couple.  
  
"So why can't I really convince myself of all that." Tristen thought to himself. Maybe because I actually love her.  
  
  
  
"I am so tired of these bandages, I swear I just want to rip them off." Serenity told her brother.  
  
"Well, Seto isn't supposed to be here for another fifteen minutes. The doctor said you could take them off at any time now, Is that what you want to do?" Joey asked. She nodded as Joey led her into the bathroom mirror to ease off her bandages.  
  
"Okay, I'm done." he said.  
  
Opening her eyes, she blinked several times as she looked in the mirror, feeling her tender, swollen face with her fingers.  
  
"Well, I can see a little, but not very well. I guess that's to be expected. Everything is really dizzy and blurry, but I can see! Oh thank you so much, big brother!" Serenity said, embracing him.  
  
He returned her embrace. "You're welcome, little sister. You know I would do anything to help you, Serenity." he told her.  
  
"That means so much to me. I love you so much, Joey." she said.  
  
Both siblings looked up as they heard Seto's car horn honk outside.  
  
"There's your ride, Serenity. Have a nice time out there, okay, and be sure to stay in touch. I love you too, Serenity. Go ahead and go now." he told her.  
  
She grabbed her suitcases and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door to greet Seto.  
  
"Serenity, hello sweetheart. I see you decided to take the bandages off. How are you doing?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, reaching out to touch his face. "I can finally see you completely clear now, Seto, that makes me so happy. You're as handsome as I thought you were." she said.  
  
He smiled as well. "And you have always been beautiful in my eyes since day one." he said.  
  
"Oh Seto..." she said.  
  
The couple shared a tender, gentle kiss before parting and getting into the car together. Smiling as they started off on their journey, Seto patted her hand.  
  
"Are you nervous about this trip?" he asked.  
  
"A little, but being with you is comforting." she said.  
  
"I have to admit, I'm a little nervous too, because I've never spent a great deal of time alone with a woman before. You're pretty special to me that way, Serenity." he said.  
  
"You're pretty special to me too, Seto." she said.  
  
She smiled and rested peacefully against his shoulder as they made their way to their destination.  
  
Seto smiled, feeling comfortable to fall asleep beside his lady friend who was already napping as they flew to where his time share was in the Kaiba family's private jet. The cushioned seats that they shared were comfortable enough, but he was more concerned with the lady beside him. He caught himself mindlessly stroking her hair between his fingers, completely relaxed.  
  
I love this woman, Seto thought, I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her. It feels so strange, considering that I've never loved anyone except my brother and our natural parents, but ti felt incredible to actually allow another within my heart.  
  
His heart began to race as he realized that they would be at their destination soon, and he wasn't sure what would happen between them once they touched down. Whatever happens, Seto thought, I'm just glad that Serenity will be there with me. 


	13. Las Vegas

Serenity gasped as Seto led her into his time share home, a nicely decorated, spacious house that emanated hominess and comfort.  
  
"Oh Seto, it's beautiful, it's just as nice as your home back where we came from. I can see why you would want to bring me here. Do you come here often?" she asked.  
  
"Mokuba and I have come here a few times over the years, but not very often, no. It is nice, isn't it? I've never really noticed until now." he said.  
  
"Well, if you want, I can go and put up my things and maybe we can take in the sights." Serenity said.  
  
"That sounds good to me. I will have everything arranged by the time you return." Seto said.  
  
Serenity had heard quite a bit about Las Vegas over the years, and there was plenty of things she wanted to do.  
  
She wanted to take in some shows, gamble in the casinos, and of course, try out the buffers that she'd heard were big enough to fill whole convention center. Seto seemed as eager for their adventure as she was, and they headed out quickly in search of it.  
  
Hand in hand, both she and Seto's eyes widened at all the bright lights they encountered on the way into one of the casinos. It was one of the newer ones, newly erected, with the game of Duel Monsters as the theme.  
  
This obviously pleased Seto greatly, and the owner of the casino himself rushed down to greet them personally.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. It is an honor to have you here today with us! My people and I are at your beck and command. Whatever you need, feel free to let us know." he told them.  
  
"Wow. I don't know if I could ever get used to such red carpet treatment." Serenity said.  
  
"Yes. I come here about once every two months. I actually had a thought about taking you to some of the shops upstairs and letting you see if there would be anything you would like." Seto said.  
  
"You mean like shopping? Oh Seto, I couldn't allow you to spend that kind of money on me." she said.  
  
"I've told you before, money is no object. I don't mind spending money on you. You're more than worth it to me." he told her.  
  
Somehow by looking into his eyes, she knew it would do her no good to fight him on this, so she allowed him to take her upstairs to the most elegant department store she had ever seen.  
  
"This is like something out of one of my dreams." she told him.  
  
She could remember talking to some of her female friends at the learning center about places like this, department stores where only the extremely wealthy dared to shop. No ordinary person could afford such nice things, clothes like she had felt in Seto's stepmother's closet, real crystal jewelry boxes and candleholders, the most expensive handmade furniture and diamond jewelry that could blind a person with just a glance.  
  
What she wanted to look at was the store's lingerie section. She had wanted so badly to try on some of his stepmother's things nights before, that she thought she might see what she could find there. Not the least bit bashful about following behind her, Seto made himself comfortable nearby as the saleslady swooned over Serenity's young, petite figure and helped her pick out several outfits she thought would look good on her.  
  
"The fitting rooms are right over there. I will give the two of you some time alone while I tend to my other customers." she told them.  
  
Serenity was grateful to have some privacy as she tried several different outfits, liking the way the material felt against her skin, but not really finding one outfit that made her look the way she wanted to look. The last outfit left was a peach-colored lace bodysuit with delicate ribbons that ran from her chest down to her navel, and a frilly skirt to put the emphasis on her rounded hips.  
  
It was loose enough to be comfortable, yet made all of her blossoming curves stand out. She wanted to ask Seto's opinion on the outfit, but she was afraid that he would react in a bad way to her inquiry. She decided to take the risk, calling him to the fitting room booth.  
  
"Seto? How do you think this looks on me?" she asked.  
  
She stood, blushing in front of him in he outfit in question, waiting for him to answer. He stood straight with widened eyes, trying to take all of her in at once. He couldn't help but stare at her as he traced his eyes down her body. Gods she is beautiful, he thought to himself. He had seen pictures of women before in outfits similar to hers, but none of them could compare to her in his eyes. He couldn't believe she had made herself so completely vulnerable to him in an outfit that left so little to the imagination.  
  
The color suited her skin tone perfectly, and underneath the thin material, he could see hints of of how round her breasts were and where certain places were concealed by light red body hair. He knew she wanted him to tell her what he thought, but words escaped him at the sight of her. All he could think of what how he wanted the outfit to be gone, so he could fall to his knees and worship her body like the temple it was.  
  
"Seto? What do you think? Does it look okay?" she asked.  
  
He walked towards her slowly, trying not to let his intentions show. His mind was being consumed with naughty thoughts, and his body was quickly responding in turn. This could turn out to be a very interesting situation if she's not careful, Seto thought.  
  
"Serenity...I've never been good at expressing myself verbally. Why don't I show you what I think instead?" he asked.  
  
The next thing she knew it, he had taken her into his arms, giving her another one of his amazing, deep sensual kisses. She responded by licking his lips softly, him opening his mouth in invitation. While their tongues slid across each other's, his hands were busy drifting over the material of her bodysuit, lightly fingering the ribbons and pausing for a moment to linger at her chest.  
  
"You cannot begin to imagine how much I desire you at this moment, Serenity." he breathed.  
  
"I think I may have a slight idea." she countered, feeling his excitement pressing up against her inner thigh.  
  
He growled with a smile as he all of the sudden pulled her into the fitting room stall, pressing his body against hers as he was kissing her senseless. With his hands firmly on her backside, one hand drifted down between her legs.  
  
"Serenity...I want to feel you. I want to feel your desire for me." he told her.  
  
She moaned softly as she felt his hands push the lace material aside to barely brush his fingers over her pulsating heat. He groaned into her ear in response, pressing her body against his.  
  
"Serenity, you feel so warm and soft...I've never been this way with a woman before ever. You feel incredible." he told her.  
  
"You're the first man I've ever let touch me that way. I want you as badly as you want me, Seto." she told him.  
  
"Serenity." Seto said.  
  
Kissing her again, even more passionately than he had so many times before, it took all of his willpower not to just strip her naked and take her young, willing body right there against the fitting room wall. If this was truly her first time like it was his, then he wanted their first time together to be the most memorable experience of their lives. Parting from her reluctantly, he grinned at her.  
  
"I just had a deliciously sinful idea of something we could do back at my time share if you would humor me." he told her.  
  
She smiled and kissed him again, raising the desire in him once more.  
  
"I need an answer, sweetheart, otherwise I will be tempted to take you right here and I'd prefer to do that somewhere more private." he said, roughly grabbing her backside to get her attention.  
  
Serenity smiled.  
  
"Going back to your timeshare sounds good to me." she told him.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was at this moment that Seto was glad he hadn't brought Mokuba on their trip. As much as he loved his little brother, he needed this time alone with Serenity and he knew his brother would be happy for him when he came home with the good news he hoped to receive. Right now, however, he was thinking about the night ahead, about the plans he had called ahead to his servants while Serenity purchased the items she wanted. All he could think about was her and how much he had wanted her in that department store. He had rarely even had thoughts like that when he was alone with a woman, and had never felt such incredible heat like the warmth he had felt beneath his fingers at that moment.  
  
Just thinking of that passionate interlude they had shared got him excited once again, and made him even more anxious to get back to his timeshare.  
  
"Master Seto, we have arrived." Bostick called.  
  
"Thank you, Bostick." Seto said.  
  
Once back inside the timeshare, Serenity found that Seto had had a fire started in the fireplace.  
  
"How nice! It's so warm and cozy in here now. Do you mind if I curl up in front of the fire?" she asked him.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Seto smiled at her as she grabbed a blanket from one of the chairs close by. "Go ahead. That's what I wanted you to do anyway." he said.  
  
Smiling contentedly as she curled up in front of the fireplace, she barely looked up as Seto walked into the room, carrying a bowl of whipped cream and sliced cherries.  
  
"That looks good. Are you planning to make banana splits for us?" she asked. "Sort of, except I don't have any bananas. I was actually thinking about using this in much more creative ways." he said. Her eyes flashed with realization as their eyes met, watching him as he dipped his fingers into the whipped cream and spread some onto her lips. Bending down over her, she laid down flat on her back as he leaned down and licked the sweetness off her mouth. Weaving her hands into his hair, she deepened the kiss, kissing him with an urgency she hadn't known she had.  
  
She sat up halfway as they kissed, pushing him down on the floor beneath her. Smiling at him, she took one of the cherry slices from the dish, garnering his attention quickly by licking the fruit seductively with her tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned to himself as she kissed him again, him no longer being able to control the urge to run his hands all over her body.  
  
She closed her eyes and moaned softly as his fingers splayed across the roundness of her breasts, her following his actions by barely brushing her lips against the back of his ear.  
  
"It's getting very warm in here, Seto. Do you mind if I change?" she asked.  
  
"I can help you with that if you want." Seto told her.  
  
She nodded silently as she allowed him to take off the button down shirt and black skirt she had been wearing, leaving her in the lingerie she had tried on in the store. Seto smiled with approval at her outfit and took her hands in his, allowing her to undress him to the waist. She smiled as she looked upon his bare chest, thin but fairly muscular, with no hair whatsoever except for right below his navel, and barely even there.  
  
His eyes widened with surprise as her roaming hands breezed across his growing arousal, and he had to bite his lower lips from wanting to take her right then and there. Before she could get a firmer hold on him, he flipped her back onto her back, pinning her hands over her head.  
  
"Serenity, I want you to know that I love you very much and I would love to make love to you this night." he told her.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes as she heard him say the words she had longed to hear. "Oh Seto...I love you too! There's nothing in the world I would want more than to be with you tonight." she told him.  
  
That was all he needed to hear, as he picked her up in his arms to take her into his bedroom. Leaving her for a moment to retrieve the dessert tray he had made, he looked her over as she lay on the bed, looking up at him. Sitting down gently on her waist, his lips met hers in an urgent, fevered kiss. She rested one of her legs against his hip as he kissed her neck, working his way down to the ribbons that concealed her chest from him.  
  
She arched her back towards him as he slowly undid the ribbons one by one, parting the fabric to gaze upon her naked breasts. Dipping his fingers once again in the whipped cream, he covered her nipples with the creamy white dessert, topping the peaks with two slices of cherries.  
  
"You look good enough to eat, my love, and I am very hungry for dessert." he told her.  
  
"Oh Seto..." she moaned.  
  
She was so tempted to grab his head and place his mouth right on her quivering nipples, where she could feel the heat of his warm mouth devour her need for him and make her his. She moaned out loud as he began to slowly lick away the substance, his tongue's caresses causing sensations to quiver in much more sensitive areas.  
  
Her hand went down to relieve her of some of the building pressure, and was followed by one of his, teasing her over the damp material of her bodysuit. Just from the erotic action he was performing on her breasts, she knew she wouldn't last long once he was inside of her, and she moaned out loud just from the thought.  
  
She moaned again into his ear as he finally took the offending cherries into his mouth and replaced them the cold fruit with his wet tongue, engulfing her swollen nipples in his need for her. Moaning out loud as he eased his way down her body, he took a moment to part from her to take off his own pants, leaving him in only a pair of black shorts.  
  
He smiled at her as he rejoined her, her wrapping her legs around his hips. He kissed her again, a sweet, passionate kiss that made her desire for him heat up even more. He closed his eyes as her hands glided down his smooth back, resting at the waistband of his shorts. She smiled at him as she pushed them down his hips, arching her hips against his as she could feel his naked body against hers.  
  
She was almost in tears from frustration as she could feel his arousal tremble against her, the material loosening under her fingers to welcome him. He choked on his breath as he could feel her ardent desire beneath him, and saw her whimper when he moved.  
  
"Not yet, my love. I haven't even started yet." he told her.  
  
Her eyes widened as he dipped his fingers into he dessert tray again after relieving himself of the last of his clothing, him moving down below her waist to apply the topping into her most desperate need.  
  
"Seto!" she cried out loud as she felt his tongue penetrate her.  
  
He cleaned the confection away slowly and deliberately. loving the taste of her as he knew he would, as he felt her hand reach down between them to begin to stroke him with a firm grasp. She bucked her hips up against him as he tortured her with smooth, fluid motions, making her cry out his name. He stopped as he could feel that she was getting close, and allowed her to flip him over onto his back.  
  
His eyes widened with surprise as she repeated his action, taking him fully into her mouth at once. For never having done such things before, she was amazing at what she was doing and now he understood her frustration, maybe even more so. Parting from him, she smiled as if she understood, moving to sit on the bed with her back to him.  
  
He smiled as he sat up on his knees and greedily ran his hands all over her body, pinching her nipples between her fingers and penetrating her womanhood with his long fingers. She moaned into his ear as he could feel how wet she was for him, taking himself in hand to press himself into her. He cried out loud from the sudden tightness of her, her crying out as well. She moved her hips against him to encourage him as he threw his head back and began to thrust deep within her, the pair's moans echoing through the room. From the level of intimacy they had already shared, they knew neither of them would last very longer as they moved against each other, her crying out his name as she found her release, and him following right behind her. They collapsed together on the bed, entwining their bodies around each other.  
  
"I love you so much, Serenity." Seto breathed.  
  
She held him close with a smile. "I love you too, Seto." she said.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	14. the day after

Serenity woke up the next morning to the sunlight barely shining through the bedroom curtains, smiling and stretching her arms above her. Seto was not beside her, but that was okay. It gave her time to think about everything that happened to her since she and her brother had decided to reunite.  
  
She had never expected to meet a young, handsome romantic billionaire as a volunteer at the learning center, nor had she expected to fall in love with him. It would be too easy to become accustomed to living this kind of lifestyle, and have Seto's adoration and Mokuba's sweetness to go along with it. She loved the brothers very much, adored the black haired teen and his kind other brother.  
  
Yet it pained her greatly knowing that she had hurt Tristen by coming here with Seto. She had done nothing but treat him badly from the beginning and he had never deserved any of it. He was her brother's best friend and had practically been family for years. She had let him kiss her on their picnic, knowing that she was with Seto, but she could not resist how endearing he was with her. They had only spent a few days together, but she felt as though they had known each other forever. I am so sorry, Tristen, she thought at the verge of tears, I never meant to hurt you. She sat up in bed as she heard a few of Seto's servents just outside the bedroom door, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Has Master Seto returned yet?" one asked.  
  
"No. He has left instructions with us to obey any commands his female companion issues once she wakes up." another said.  
  
"She's very pretty, isn't she? I guess he was right when he said that getting involved with her learning center would be good for his public image." the first said.  
  
"I kinda feel sorry for the girl. She's falling for a guy who showers her with gifts and takes her to bed just to insure she helps him look better in the public eye." the second said.  
  
"That can't be true. I've seen them together; he acts like he actually cares about her." the first said.  
  
"Don't be fooled. The only thing Seto Kaiba cares about is his brother and Kaiba Corp. He has no room in his life for some woman, I've heard him say that more than once before. All he wants her for is to improve his public standing." the second said.  
  
"Master Seto has returned. Let's get to work." the first said.  
  
Serenity sat bolt upright in bed, shaking from what she had just overheard. This couldn't really be true, she thought, he couldn't be just using me to make himself look better. She contemplated this thought for a moment as she got dressed. Considering that hsi servents were closer to him than anyone, she couldn't imagine why they would lie about something that important. It made sense for him as a businessman to date pretty young girls to boost his public image, but she did not want to be among those women.  
  
She wanted him to honestly love her, just like he had led her to believe he did. I am so confused, she thought. Does he really love me or is he just using me, she wondered. She knew Tristen's feelings had been sincere right from the bat, even without being able to see him completely. She could feel it in his touch, in his kiss, in everything about him...she hated feeling this way. She had thought coming here would ease her confusion, but being with Seto had only made it worse.  
  
Seto walked in with concern in his eyes as he saw her crying on the bed.  
  
"Serenity sweetheart, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her.  
  
"Seto...it's just that I've been doing some thinking. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." she said.  
  
He smiled at her with softened eyes. "It's okay. I've been doing some thinking too, about you and I, Serenity." he said.  
  
She looked up into his eyes. "You have?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I've been thinking about how lonely I have been all my life, just having my younger brother for companionship. I have depended on him for far too long for that, waiting to meet the woman who I could love with all my heart. That person is you, Serenity." he told her.  
  
"Seto...you love me?" she gasped.  
  
Seto chuckled and took her hands in his. "Of course I do! I told you so last night and I meant every word of it. Ever since the day I met you, somehow I knew from that moment that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." he said.  
  
He pulled his late stepmother's wedding ring out of his pocket and showed it to her.  
  
"Serenity...I love you and I would be honored if you would be my wife." he said.  
  
Serenity was speechless as she stared at the stunning diamond ring and at the man that held it. As much as she wanted to throw herself into his arms and accept, something was holding her back...  
  
"Oh Seto...I love you too, but I can't acceot your ring. I'm sorry." she said.  
  
"Why not? Is it too soon? I'm sorry. I should have waited. I've never done anything like this before; I just knew I wanted to be with you, Serenity." he told her.  
  
"I love you and your brother very much, Seto, and I would love to be a part of your family. The two of you mean everything to me. It's not too soon. It's just that...I'm in love with someone else." she told him.  
  
The couple sat silently for a moment as they stared down at their hands, him moving his to put his ring back in his pocket.  
  
"I am so sorry, Serenity. It was thoughtless of me to make you feel more confused when you had feelings for both of us. As much as I love you, the most important thing to me is that you are happy. That means more than you and I being together if it is him that you really want to be with." Seto said.  
  
"I am so sorry, Seto. I thought I was sure and that was unfair of me. I don't deserve to be with either of you." she said.  
  
Seto smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's where you are wrong. Tristen is a very lucky man to have your love. I'm sure he will treat you with the love and respect you deserve. As long as you promise that Mokuba and I will always be in your heart, then I will not regret letting you go." Seto said.  
  
"I could never stop loving you or Mokuba ever! I love the two of you so very much...thank you, Seto."  
  
Seto embraced her, her returning his embrace, stroking his soft adburn hair. She would never regret meeting Seto Kaiba or his brother, the two teens meant the world to her and that would never change...  
  
  
  
"You never learn, do you? Kentaro is going to kick your ass when he finds out." Tristen told Joey.  
  
"Blah blah blah...jeez, who asked you? I didn't put a fight when you declined to get high with me. Like Serenity says, get over it already!" Joey told him.  
  
The two teens were sitting in Joey's bedroom, studying for the next day's school exams, Tristen frowning at his friend for partaking in one of Joey's favorite habits while his father was gone.  
  
At the mention of Serenity's name, Tristen's attention was instantly gotten, his thoughts strictly on her. She would be returning soon from her trip, and he would probably never see her again. He was sure that she and Seto had gotten very serious while she was away, and he knew that Joey would break the news to him gently. I have no regrets, he thoughts, as long as he knew that she was happy. He knew he would eventually get over his feelings for her, and find someone else to love the way he did her.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, I swear you are hopeless." a voice said.  
  
The two friends looked up to greet their visitor, Tristen standing, Joey putting out his cigerette.  
  
"Serenity! You're back...welcome home, little sister." Joey said.  
  
"Thank you, Joey. Hello Tristen." she said.  
  
Tristen's heart felt like it skipped a beat as he looked upon his best friend's sister. She looked as wonderful as always and even more so in his eyes.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked her.  
  
"You look just like you described yourself to me, only I think you look nicer than you said you were. I actually came over to talk to you, Tristen." she said.  
  
"Hey! What am I over here, chopped liver?" Joey snorted.  
  
Serenity giggled. "I'll visit with you in a minute, big brother. I need to talk to Tristen first." she said.  
  
Tristen followed her over to her father's living room, the two of them sitting down together on Kentaro's taped up leather couch. Grimacing at the metallic tape that held it together, Tristen could see why Serenity would want to escape from this lifestyle. She wanted her and Joey out of this kind of atmosphere, and Seto could more than provide it for her. He sighed, thinking of this, as he prepared himself for what she had to say.  
  
"I see you got your bandages off. The operations was a success, I take it." Tristen said.  
  
"Yes. I could barely see you before we were introduced, but I can see everything now! I am so grateful to be able to see." she said.  
  
"I'm glad for you too, Serenity, now you'll be able to see the sun rise and set everyday." he said.  
  
"Yes. It was because of your words that I was able to go through with the operation, remembering what you had described to me. I never thanked you for that." she said.  
  
Tristen blushed. "You don't have to. I enjoyed sharing those moments with you." he said.  
  
"I did too, Tristen. I came here today to tell you that I took the trip to Las Vegas with Seto this weekend." she said.  
  
"Yes. Your mother told me." he said.  
  
"Well, while we were there, Seto proposed to me." she said.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence between them before Tristen cleared his throat to speak again.  
  
"I thought that might happen. What did you say to him?" he asked.  
  
"I turned him down." she said.  
  
Tristen's eyes widened; this was a surprise. 'You did? Why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
Serenity looked up into Tristen's eyes. "I told him I was in love with someone else." she said.  
  
"Serenity...I don't know what to say. Do I know this guy you're in love with?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Possibly. He's a young guy, tall, dark and handsome, and he has never been anything kind to me. I knew for sure that I loved him when I doubted everythign about my existance except for his feelings for me. That's when I knew for sure." she told him.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Serenity. I had no idea." he said.  
  
"Yuo had no idea that I shared the feelings that you feel for me, Tristen? That man that stole my heart was you." she told him.  
  
His eyes widened with surprise as he turned to look into her eyes.  
  
"It's me you love, Serenity? I...I can't believe this! Really?" he asked.  
  
She smiled at him, smacking him in the arm. "Yes, really! I love you, Tristen." she told him.  
  
He smiled at her too, rubbing his arm where she had smacked him. "I love you too, Serenity." he said.  
  
The couple threw themselves into each other's embrace, coming together to share a tender, passionate kiss. This was the kiss that she remembered, like the one they had shared on their picnic. He kissed so differently from Seto, who believed in deep, sensual kisses, but Tristen's kisses were wonderful in their own way.  
  
She loved the feeling of his lips against hers, hesistant and a little unsure of himself, but still very nice. Parting from the kiss, she rested her head on Tristen's shoulder as he held her in his arms. Waving at her brother Joey, who was smiling at them from his bedroom window, Serenity sighed happily. She knew now for sure that this was where she wanted to be, in Tristen's arms, to be loved by the one that she loved most.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note-I know there are many of you out there that loved this ending and even more that didn't, but I planned all along for her to end up with Tristen. This story already has it's sequel posted on the site if anyone wants to read it under my same pen name called Crowd Of Stars! Thanks to all that have reviewed and I welcome all future reviews and emails from all of you! thank you! Charlottlette 


End file.
